A Short Romance
by TheGeordiesWife
Summary: Charlie Weasley wasn't always single; he once loved a girl taken from him too soon. Alice Everly found herself dreaming of being a Weasley, but someone had other plans for her.


A short romance

** All characters originally owned by JKR except Alice, Laura and Violet. **

**Chap 1 **

Alice sighed closing her case and sat back on her bed. She couldn't believe that in just a few hours she was going to be back at school starting her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Even though she grew up with her mother who was also a witch it still amazed her that she was one herself.

Four years ago, Alice found herself standing in the great hall of the beautiful school being sorted into her house, Hufflepuff. She loved everything about being a Hufflepuff and knew that it had been a perfect fit for her. Her mother had been in Ravenclaw when she attended school, and Alice had a cousin who was in Gryffindor and starting her fifth year as well.

Alice was a great student passing all her classes but excelling in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. She was a beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team even though the team wasn't always considered the best. Gryffindor always had top players, including their current seeker Charlie who was next to unbeatable.

"Alice dear. Its time to go!" She heard her mother calling from downstairs. Alice pulled herself up from the bed, made sure the lock on her owl's cage was secure before picking up her trunk and heading down the stairs. Alice smiled as she looked at her mother waiting for her proudly. Alice was forever grateful that she looked more like her mother, then her dead-beat father. Ms. Everly was a small woman with long salt and pepper hair and bright green eyes and a smile that could light up a room, even after everything she had been though these last sixteen years.

"Ready?" She said before turning to check her make up in the mirror. Alice gave her mother a half smile. "Of course." This was the first year Alice wasn't worried about leaving her mother behind. While Alice was in school last year her mother had met a respectable wizard and they had been seeing each other ever since. Alice liked him very much and didn't protest when they brought the subject up of him moving in with them.

Alice liked that he respected the fact that her mother wanted to stay in the little hidden house and he even helped her add a few other charms to keep the muggles away. Just then he appeared in the door way. "Hello Marcus." Alice smiled at him. "You don't mind I'm accompanying you lovely ladies to the train, do you? I thought your mother and I would enjoy the nice day out." Alice smiled at him while her mother prepared the fire place for travel.

Once they arrived at the train station Alice actively started looking for her cousin. "Alice!" She heard her name being called from her cousin's familiar voice. Looking over her shoulder she saw the tall red-haired girl striding towards her. Laura's bright red hair always had a way of getting brighter or dimmer depending on her mood. No one knows were her mood changing hair came from considering her mother, father and brother all had dark hair like Alice and her mother.

"Hello Auntie Charmain." She said hugging Alice's mother. "Hello my dear. Are you ready for your first year without Luca?" Luca was Laura's brother who was three years older then the girls and completed his 7th year at Hogwarts last year. Laura nodded frantically. Just then another woman appeared at Laura's elbow. "Charmain. Marcus. How good to see you both!" Just like Laura, her mother, Cheyenne, was always cheerful and friendly. They found the good in everyone however she looked more like Charmain then her own daughter.

After getting themselves a compartment with their friend Violet they rushed back outside to say goodbye to their parents who were in deep discussion. "That poor Molly. She has so many kids running wild. Good thing it looks she only has 2 left at home." Alice looked over her shoulder and spotted the sea of red head boys carrying on. She instantly recognized Bill and Charlie Weasley since they had been at Hogwarts before she arrived.

For the first time in her life Alice felt like her stomach was trying to flip upside down in her own body, and she quickly turned back to her mother. Alice was not a fan of expressing her emotions. It's what her other Hufflepuff teammates said made her a great beater. After a round of hugs and well wishes Alice and Laura headed back on to the train just in time for the whistle to sound.

As they closed the door to their compartment a rush of red ran past them. Violet said excitedly. "Can you believe that there are two more Weasleys joining the Hogwarts school?" She flushed, everyone knowing she had a massive crush on Bill Weasley, the oldest. Laura and Alice looked at each other and laughed. "They keep getting a bit young for you Vi." Laura said as the train lurched forward. "Stick with Bill. Maybe he'll notice you this year!" She said sounding very supportive.

While Laura and Violet chatted about the upcoming new year Alice found herself thinking back to the weird feeling, she got watching the Weasley family getting ready to board the train and fought the feeling out of her mind knowing she was going to see them all again for the rest of the school year.

**Chap 2**

The first day of classes already had Charlie excited, and tired at the same time. As usual he only ever looked forward to Care of Magical Creatures and then the first Quidditch practice of the season. This year was his first year as the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and he couldn't wait to get back on the broom. As he ate his breakfast he looked over his schedule for the day when a voice caught his attention. "Come on Laura. We've got Charms first together this year." The voice was soft and when he looked up he was surprised it belonged to the Hufflepuff beater who tried to knock him out last year.

She was small, and her hair was as dark as her robes, but her eyes shined emerald green. Charlie couldn't take his eyes off her as if seeing her for the first time. When her friend, a fellow Gryffindor with hair so red it looked fake, got up they walked off together, and her eyes shifted to his. For a split second their eyes met, and he felt the green of her eyes go right though him and he was in a trance running though all the times he had seen her before but never noticed her like he had in this moment today.

"Hello? Earth to Charlie." Bills voice broke into his mind pulling him back to the present. When he turned away from the great hall doors, he had noticed that his brothers were staring at him. This was his big brother, Bill, last year at Hogwarts and was head boy, seated behind him was Percy who had just entered his third year at Hogwarts and was annoyingly smart and strived for absolute perfection. It drove all the Weasleys crazy.

Across from Charlie sat his twin younger brothers Fred and George who had just started their first year at Hogwarts. Charlie had no doubt that they would be causing as much mischief together here as they did at home. Charlie had always been closest to Bill and as much as the twins teased him for day dreaming of escaping to run off with the Dragons, he knew he was going to have to have a chat with Bill later about his sudden lack of attention especially with the new duties of Quidditch captain.

As they headed to their first classes of the day Bill pulled Charlie aside. "What's going on. Nerves? You never skip out on breakfast, or a good joke on Percy." Charlie looked at Bill like he had no idea what he was talking about. "Nervous? What would I need to be nervous about?" He asked. Bill raised an eye brow. "You have a lot of new responsibility you know." Charlie waved him away. "With Quidditch? It's nothing. I live for Quidditch Bill, you know that."

"Then what on earth is going on with you. The last time I saw you space out like that you were watching Quidditch!" Charlie stared blankly at his brother hoping he'd get the idea and let the subject drop, but Bill was not moving from his spot or his expression. He wanted to make sure Charlies head was in the game for this season, it counted as a responsibility as head boy in his mind anyway.

Finally, Charlie sighed and let his shoulder slump a little. "Have you ever known someone for years but only just seen them? Even though you've seen them everyday for the last five years at least." Bill looked even more confused then he did prior to this conversation. "Can you give me a little more detail?" He asked slowly. Charlie took a deep breath, ready to explain knowing Bill wouldn't exactly like what he heard.

"This morning I saw one of the Hufflepuff girls at our table speaking to another Gryffindor and it was like I had seen her for the first time clearly. I know her though, not by name. I know her from Quidditch. She is a beater for Hufflepuff, you remember last year the one that smashed that bludger right at me because I was inches from the snitch? She almost knocked me clean out!"

There was a moment of silence after Charlie finished speaking and a smile grew on Bills face. "I dare say Charles Weasley has a crush." Bill said before chuckling and giving Charlie a playful punch on the shoulder. Slightly annoyed Charlie waived his brother away again and headed in the direction of Transfiguration. Charlie refused to think about the Hufflepuff girl the rest of the day, knowing that it meant nothing to him. She was just a girl after all, and he saw girls every day.

He sat at lunch with some of his fellow Quidditch team mates discussing the year to come when suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Bill smiling down at him. "Can I steal you away for just a moment little brother?" He asked nodding away from the group. Charlie slowly got up from his seat and walked with Bill to a quieter area of the great hall. "Her name is Alice Everly. She's a fifth year and well the rest you know. Hufflepuff beater." Charlie stared hard at his brother fighting the urge to look over at the Hufflepuff table to get a look at her again.

"Thanks a lot Bill, but it's nothing. I'll just have to make a mental note that she's a tough one." Charlie said referring to her skills on the Quidditch pitch then turned and walked back to his team mates, cursing himself for stealing a quick look at the Hufflepuff table. "What's going on Charlie?" One of them said to him as he came back to the table. "Does your brother have some inside information on the Hufflepuffs?"

"Huh?" Charlie asked slightly confused. "We saw you look a bit coldly over their way. What are they up too?" Charlie shook his head. "Oh, nothing we can't handle. He was just reminding me of the issues with their beaters." The rest of the team nodded frantically at each other. "That Everly girl tried to knock you out cold last year. She's intense that one. I think she's the meanest Hufflepuff." One of the boys said as Charlie glanced over at their table again.

"She is not! She just really gets into the game, like our Charlie." A girl said beside him. They discussed among themselves the different tactics to watch for this season with each of the houses and Charlie cursed himself every time he wanted to look for Alice. Finally annoyed at himself he said goodbye to his team mates and decided to take a walk around the forbidden forest. "I'm going to find out when we can get our first practice in and let you know."

As he walked down towards the forest, he noticed someone sitting outside of Hagrid's hut charming leaves with Fang and froze in his spot unable to believe his eyes.

**Chap 3**

So apparently Bill Weasley had been asking after her already this year. She was so confused as to why, she was positive they had not spoken to each other ever. It had annoyed her as well, why couldn't he just come up and talk to him herself? Laura was the one who told her that he was asking about her. "I think it was regarding Quidditch, as head boy you know he has an eye on everything." She said trying to sound casual about it.

There was nothing casual about it, one little question about her had caused Violet to get upset and stop speaking to her for the time being. "I wish Violet would just listen to me!" Alice had side to Laura between classes earlier that morning. "I don't want Bill, and I am certain there is nothing there on his end either. He is just being a nosey head boy!" She had been so frustrated with the whole situation she kicked a stone across the courtyard as they walked to lunch from Care of Magical Creatures.

At lunch she watched Bill go over to Charlie and discuss something in private and that was enough proof to her that all he wanted was some insider Quidditch information for the Gryffindor Captain. She had been so mad she stormed out of the great hall and down to Hagrid's hut to play with Fang. Dogs were her escape and she always wanted one of her own. They were always happy and loved to see her.

That is were she sat now. In Hagrid's garden enchanting leaves for Fang to play with instantly feeling herself start to relax. If Violet wanted to be mad at her then so be it, Alice thought to herself, it was out of her control after all. Just then, chasing a rouge leaf, Fang ran head first into a pumpkin Hagrid was growing and Alice burst out laughing. He shook his head lightly confused when something caught his eye and he took off. She followed his gaze and saw Charlie Weasley watching her.

Alice stood up even though against a Weasley meant nothing. They were all tall, Charlie was a bit stockier then his lanky younger brothers. "Come to gather more information Charlie Weasley?" He looked slightly confused for a moment rising an eye brow and Alice felt the butterflies again. It hit her like a punch to the gut. The butterflies from the train station were for Charlie! Why was this happening to her now? She's known who Charlie was for five years.

He stood in front of her now with his shaggy red hair and freckled face and she couldn't imagine not seeing him every day. Her stomach fluttered again, and she fought to keep a stern straight face. "Your brother has been asking about me. Then I see you two secretly discussing over lunch his findings. Have you resorted to using your connections to the head boy to win the Quidditch cup this year?" Charlie seemed to visibly relax as he laughed.

She tightened her grip on her wand fighting between being in awe of him and insulted that he was laughing at her. Leaves spun up all around them as she tried to get her emotions under control, and Fang barked playfully under her feet jumping into the air to catch whatever he could. "It's nothing like that. Gryffindor will win the cup fair and square I can promise you that." Alice felt a smile tug at her lips at his confidence in his Quidditch team.

"What did he want to know then?" she asked feeling her northern accent strong around him. Charlie shrugged a little. "We were just talking about the past seasons and someone brought up how I almost got knocked out by a girl and Bill wanted to know who it was." Alice was quiet for a moment while she thought about the game, he was talking about then she laughed. "Oh yeah. It was our biggest loss last season, all because of you Charlie Weasley!"

He smiled at her a large white tooth smile and she felt the butterflies all over again. Just then he asked her "Do you have a free period? I was going to walk around the forest if you want to join me." Alice eyes widen. "Really? Yes please, let me just tell Hagrid so he doesn't question where Fang went."

**Chap 4**

Charlie had surprised himself by asking if Alice wanted to take a walk with him. The whole idea for the walk was to be alone and sort his thoughts out about her, but her laugh and her thick northern accent seemed to encourage him to spend more time with her. When she agreed to walk with him, she seemed genuinely excited and rushed off to tell Hagrid right away that they were taking Fang for a walk.

"Come on Fang!" She called as she appeared at Charlies side and they began to walk around the perimeter of the forest. "So are the stories of you going into the forest true then?" She asked looking up at him. A gust of wind blew up around them causing her hair to whip around her face and Charlie fought the urge to tuck it behind her ear for her. Instead he laughed a little and said "Yeah they are. I love finding new creatures to learn about."

Just then they came upon the lake as bubbles were disappearing. The squid must have just been at the surface looking for food. Fang whined and they continued on. "You do really well with Fang, do you like a lot of animals?" Charlie asked her. Alice nodded. "I do love animals, I just have a special connection with dogs. I'm one of the best in my year for Care of Magical Creatures too, but I think that's just because I don't spook easily when it comes to creatures. "Just then she looked up at him and smiled. "But I'm not as good as the legendary Charlie Weasley of course."

Charlie let out a loud laugh. "I'm only sixteen, I'm far from legendary!" Alice just shrugged at him. "You will be though. You can tell by the way Professor Kettleburn talks about you. You have a way with the creatures." It amazed Charlie how easy the conversation came when talking to Alice and he loved how eager she was to enter the forest. "Next time I go, I'll make sure you are with me." He said glancing up at the castle as they come back to Hagrid's house. "But I think we've got to go back now."

Alice sighed and nodded in agreement before bending down and saying good-bye to Fang. "You be a good little boy now Fang, and I'll come back to play soon I promise!" She seemed a bit surprised to see Charlie still standing there waiting to escort her back up to the castle for their last class of the day. "Where are you off too next?" He asked her to make small talk as he felt the pang of wanting to spend more time with her start to settle in.

"Transfiguration! It's by far my best class." She said happily. "You?" Charlie hung his head and groaned. "Potions, my worst class." To this Alice laughed. "I think its everyone's worst unless you are in Slytherin house." Charlie wanted to listen to her laugh all day long. They reached the staircase where they separated and said their goodbyes. "I had fun today Charlie. Thank you." She said giving him a small wave. "Me too." He added before she bounded up the stairs to Transfiguration.

**Chap 5**

Alice hated how much her mind wondered to earlier that afternoon with Charlie. Transfiguration was her favorite class and she couldn't help slipping into the easy conversations her and Charlie had. It made enough of an impact that Professor McGonagall pulled her aside after class to make sure everything was alright. "Yes, I'm so sorry Professor. Just need to get back into the school mindset. Won't happen again!"

She headed down to dinner and found she was scanning the room for Charlie. He was at the Gryffindor table getting ready to sit down when their eyes met. He gave her a smile before sitting in his place beside his brothers, Alice smiled to herself and headed over to the rest of the Hufflepuffs. As she did her own Quidditch captain approached her and he did not look pleased.

"I saw you walking with Weasley earlier today. Don't be giving away any team secrets." He snapped and Alice raised an eye brow. "We haven't even had a practice let alone a team meeting yet Humphrey, so we don't have any team secrets. Also, we were discussing care of magical creatures." She crossed her arms. "Surely discussing school isn't against the rules." He grunted at her before walking away. Shaking her head, she sat down to enjoy a bit of dinner.

The rest of the week went smoothly for Alice even though she did not see Charlie again. Ever since Humphrey found out Hufflepuff had the first game of the season he had called team meetings and practice's every night, on top of all the extra homework that was given in preparation of the OWLs all fifth years had to take.

Friday morning Alice pulled herself up for breakfast. She was mindlessly chewing on some toast when suddenly a piece of a parchment fluttered over on to her plate. She looked around but did not see her Northern Pygmy Owl, Puff, anywhere nor any other owl delivering the morning post. She also looked around to see if anyone else noticed the paper bird now laying on her plate, but everyone else looked as tired as she did and were engrossed in their breakfasts.

Unfolding the bird, she read. "_I think you need a break. Free after lunch? Let's go exploring. – C_" Alice didn't even try to hide her excitement as she pushed herself up so she could see the Gryffindor table over everyone's heads. There was Charlie looking right at her, she smiled brightly at him and nodded. A smile grew on Charlies face and he gave her a small nod before she sat back down in her seat.

"Well you look cheerful all of a sudden." Laura said to her as they walked to Charms class. "I am." Alice said unable to contain her excitement. "You will never guess what I am doing during my free period today." She said trying to keep her voice down so no one else heard. Laura looked at her just as excitedly. "Charlie is going to walk me though some of the forest!" As she said his name, she felt her cheeks turn red.

Suddenly Laura pulled her to the side and looked at her sternly. "Alice, you can't go in there. People never come out!" Alice rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Charlie comes out alive all the time. I won't be alone, and we won't be going far!" Seeing the look of concern on her cousins face she touched her arm. "I promise, I'll only go in far enough that I can still see the castle from inside." She knew it wouldn't exactly help her cousin lessen the fear, but it was better then passing up this opportunity with Charlie.

With this added excitement she aced her charms lesson for the day, impressing Professor Flickwick so much he gave Hufflepuff ten points! She was even able to get Violet speaking to her again. "I promise you, it was all because of Charlie. Bill doesn't know who I am other than one of Hufflepuff beaters. If you want maybe I can even, try to put in a good word for you!" That seemed to make Violet happy enough to forget the whole situation.

All through Care of Magical Creatures she dazed off in the direction of the forest imagining what was beyond the tree line. Alice loved to explore the ruins, and forest around their neighborhood in Alnwick. At this point in the day she wasn't sure if she was more excited to explore, or to be with Charlie. Perhaps it was both, either way she found it extremely hard to eat some of her lunch.

**Chap 6**

After forcing himself to eat some lunch he finally stood up and glanced over at the Hufflepuff table making eye contact with Alice before heading out to the courtyard where they were to meet. A couple minutes later he heard footsteps behind him and turned to see her coming down the stairs. She walked right up to him, so they were only inches apart. "Ready?" He whispered and she nodded quickly.

Her eyes were large and shone with excitement. Charlie was so happy that he was going to experience this with her especially because she seemed so interested in doing it. "Alice!" A voice called out for her and they both turned around. In the entrance of the courtyard were two other Gryffindors. One was the tall red-haired girl that Charlie had seen Alice with the first day of school. Today her hair looked like it was on fire with rage, her face expressed concern.

"Don't go." The red head said softly but loud enough that they heard her with the short distance between them. Alice looked up a Charlie before walking over to the girl. Alice placed her hand on Laura and said "Don't worry. I'm not alone and I'll be okay. I promise." Then she turned to the blonde standing next to the red head. "Now don't you two have Divination? I'll be back in time for my next class. I promise!" She pleaded before taking a step backwards towards Charlie.

He watched the girls looking at him and he wasn't sure what made him do it but once Alice was by his side again he slid an arm around her and said "I promise I'll keep an eye on her and wont let her out of my sight." Then together they turned and walked down towards the forest. Before they reached the trees, he asked "Friends of yours?" Alice nodded. "Laura, the tall red head, she's my cousin. The other one was our friend Violet. Laura is a bit protective of me being the oldest and stuff." Alice trailed off then. Charlie figured she had more to say but didn't want to push her.

Just then they reached the trees. "Ready?" He asked her again. Alice took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go." Together they took the first couple of steps into the forest. Alice stopped first and he didn't push her to move on with him. He watched her gazing around the dark woods. She glanced behind her where they could still make out the castle, and then turned back to him. "It's a lot darker in here already. We've hardly gone ten feet." Charlie nodded.

They heard some noises beyond them, and Alice's face was a mixture of fear, and excitement. Just then she took a step up next to Charlie and grabbed his hand. "Let's look some more." Charlie watched her for a moment taking in the girl that stood beside him. He saw her curiosity in her eyes and wondered if that people saw that in him. He wanted to scoop her up and tell her that he had never met another person in the world like her. Instead he took out his wand and lit the way for them.

Alice visibly shivered as a gust of wind blew around them, her hair dancing around her face again, but she didn't move to fix it. Instead she stood on a large tree root in front of Charlie looking up at the trees above them. "You could lose track of time in here." She said in a whisper. Charlie didn't feel the need to answer her, he knew more then anyone how possible that was. She turned on the root and looked deeper into the forest then sighed.

"One day I hope to see some of the amazing things that get to thrive with these trees." Charlie watched her shoulders drop. "But I promised Laura I wouldn't go to far this time, and I'm sure I've already gone further then she'd appreciate." Charlie's chest swelled at her loyalty to her family member. "Come on, I'll take you back then." He said smiling at her and extending a hand.

**Chap 7**

Just as they reached the forest a loud voice startled them. "Hey!" Alice jumped and squeezed Charlies hand tighter. She felt him step around her as a shield, but it was only Hagrid. "What you two to kids doing in here?" He asked disapprovingly. "Just seeing if I was brave enough to walk past the tree line." Alice said instantly. "It was a Quidditch bet." Charlie added still standing partly in front of her. Hagrid didn't look like he believed them in the slightest and ushered them back to the castle.

It wasn't until they had to go their separate ways to class that they realized they were still holding hands. Charlie blushed as red as his hair and Alice smiled. "Thank you." She said softly before taking off towards to Transfiguration classroom. All through class she could still feel Charlies warm hand in hers.

"I've told Charmain." Laura said to her as they sat together in the library after dinner. "What?" Alice said unable to believe what her cousin just said. "You heard me. It was an agreement Violet and I came up with. We wouldn't report you to a teacher, but we did write to your mother." Alice sighed loudly and sat back in her chair just looking at her charm's homework. "You know everything with my dad makes her extra paranoid!" Alice said barely able to keep it at a low whisper.

"Exactly!" Laura shot back.

"Well it's not like he'd be in the forest, now would he? I was safe! We barely went ten feet and I had Charlie with me." Alice said glaring at them. "Just because I'm younger doesn't mean you have to treat me like a child, or act like my mother when we are here Laura." She slammed her book closed. "I'm going to bed, I've got Quidditch tomorrow." Then stormed out of the library before Madame Prince could say anything to her about her loud tones.

The next morning, she could barely eat her breakfast she was so upset with Laura and the arrival of the morning post did not make things any better. Puff flew down to her and deposited a letter from her mother.

_Alice,_

_I want to be amazed at how reckless you have been by deciding to go into the forbidden forest with Charlie Weasley. I am not upset with the boy, know you would have gone in full on your terms, or it would have at least been your idea. You should know that I did inform his mother however that he has been into the forest as well. It is only fair. As a mother we strive to keep out children safe. Mrs. Weasley and I will be getting together one day soon for tea, as a side note._

_Obey the rules Alice, or I will tell headmaster to keep you inside those castle walls until end of term, and yes that means no more Quidditch. We have been though so much together, I don't want to hear that I've lost you due to reckless thinking. _

_All my love,_

_Mam. _

Alice was raging, why did everyone thing she needed looking after. If something bad was going to happen to her, it was going to happen no matter how safe she played it. She didn't want to live a boring life, she wanted to explore and see the world. Living in constant fear was not how she imagined herself. She fed her last bit of toast to Puff then took off for the Quidditch pitch to prepare for the game against the Slytherins.

For Alice the game was a whirlwind of emotions. She easily started off the game in a bad mood, which helped Hufflepuff gain almost twenty points right away. Then as the game moved on, she lost herself in the air on her broom and her only focus was the game. In easy movements she kept the bludgers away from her Chasers and directed them towards the Slytherins. As usual the Snitch was caught, too soon in Alice's opinion, and the game ended with Hufflepuff winning 210 to 50.

As she walked back to the castle with the rest of her team mates Charlie caught up with her. "Hey, great game!" he said excitedly. She smiled at him and stopped walking with the other Hufflepuffs. "Thank you. Hey, did you get a letter from your Mam?" She asked shyly. Charlie laughed. "Yeah I did, but its not the first and she's not surprised just mad that I endangered someone else." Alice relaxed a little when she heard how cool he was about receiving a letter from his mother.

"Ill let you go celebrate with your team but let's hang out again next free period. I'll meet you at Hagrid's?" Charlie said happily and Alice nodded. "Yes please." Then without another word he was gone, and she was left standing in the grass alone with a smile on her face, and a full heart.

**Chap 8**

It had been a full two weeks since the Hufflepuff game when Charlie asked Alice to hang out again and they had spent every free period after lunch together. He was loving getting to know about her more and more each day and Charlie was pretty sure he had a permanent smile on his face. He got the confirmation on that one night while sitting in the common room Bill, Fred and George approached him.

"Have you got yourself a girlfriend then little brother?" Bill asked cutting straight to the point. Alice, he found himself thinking, would like that about Bill. She preferred people to be straight forward with her. Then laughed to himself because, once again, his thoughts went right back to her. This was not something that happened to Charlie and it was one of the most exciting things because it was the scariest thing.

"No." Charlie said calmly. "We just hang out sometimes." His brothers looked at each other and smiled. "Oh yeah, sometimes like everyday for an hour a day for two weeks." His younger brother Fred said teasingly. Charlie just shrugged trying not to let it bother him that his brothers were starting to notice a difference in him. Bill roughed up his hair. "Don't worry little brother, it happens to the best of us sometimes."

As they got up to leave him George added, "Just wait till Mum finds out." And they all broke out in laughter again except Charlie. He was pretty sure his mother already had a decent idea since she received a letter from Alice's mother about the forest incident. Charlie sighed and decided to put that thought behind him knowing fully well that his mother would be way to excited about one of her boys possibly having a girlfriend, or even just a crush on a girl.

The following day was Saturday and Charlie had full intentions to head to the Quidditch ground to watch the Ravenclaw verses Slytherin game when he noticed Alice sitting under a tree near the lake surrounded by books. She was bundled up in long black pants, and a yellow Hufflepuff sweater and a knitted hat over her ears. It looked like to him she was casting charms into the water to annoy the giant squid rather then studying. Charlie smiled to himself and headed her way.

"Why are you annoying that poor creature? What did he ever do to you?" Charlie said has he approached her. Alice looked up and smiled at him. "It's a little more fun then preparing for my OWLs." Charlie had to agree with her. They sat in silence for a little together as Charlie watched her make the water dance, she seemed sad today. Just then she turned to him and said "Tell me something about you. Something deep, something maybe someone else doesn't know."

Thinking Charlie turned his gaze back to the lake and he wasn't sure what came over him, but he looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I don't have it as hard as my younger brothers, but sometimes I hate being in Bills constant shadow." It was most days how he felt. Bill was the oldest and accomplished so much in school alone. "I feel the only ways I stand out from him is though Quidditch."

Alice nodded then said, "My father is a muggle who hates us." It was a simple phase and she said it as though she was simply talking about her favorite color but when she looked at him her eyes were wide and sad. "That's why my mother was so upset that we went into the forbidden forest. She lives in constant fear of him, and I just don't understand it. We are witches, and I am in the safest place. I've been wanting to tell you that's why you got in trouble for the forest incident. Everything that happens is his fault."

Charlie moved closer to her and wrapped an arm around her when she shivered in a crisp fall air. "When was the last time you saw him?" He asked cautiously. He wanted to learn so much about her, to understand her better. "I haven't physically seen him in about three years, but for a while he was taunting my mother when I was away or sending us threating letters." She sighed then continued.

"I think my mother always knew he was dangerous, but she was pregnant with me and he wouldn't let her leave. She told me once that she prayed every day that I wasn't a witch like her because then he would know her secret and she knew he wouldn't approve. Of course, after I was born weird things started happening around me, and he would get violent with her because he had a weird child. Then I got my Hogwarts letter and he lost his mind. "

Charlie tightened his grip on her shoulder wanting to protect her from the images in his own mind. Alice kept talking, "She took advantage of him being out late one night and took us into St. Mungo's. When she explained the situation, they took us in, and got us a room above the leaky cauldron to stay in until I went off to school. He was always able to find my mother until she met my soon to be step dad, who helped her enchant a house and keep us hidden."

Neither of them said anything. Charlie just sat there holding her with her head on his shoulder. "Does that make you think differently of me?" Alice said quietly and Charlie moved his head to look down at her. "Of course not! You don't get to choose your family. You and your mother are just trying to survive." She was looking up at him and in that moment, he wanted nothing more then to kiss her.

The giant squid had other plans of course and, in that moment, took advantage of the still water and caused a ripple in the lake that broke their trance. Charlie knew it was for the best. He didn't want to lose that special moment with Alice, but he also didn't want to seem like he was taking advantage of a vulnerable girl either. Alice sighed and sat up "Thank you Charlie. I appreciate you listening to me. It's been bothering me for a couple days now."

Charlie nodded and removed his arm from her shoulder. "I'll always be here if you need me Alice." She smiled and looked down at her books and groaned. "Well I know I'm not going to be lucky enough to pass the OWLs without studying. I better get back to it." She picked up her wand and continued testing out the latest charm in her book. Charlie didn't ask her if she wanted him to stay, he just did. He wanted to be there with her, so she knew even if it was just studying, he was always going to be there for her.

**Chap 9**

The night of Halloween Alice found herself stuck in the library studying with Laura as promised. She felt like her head was going to explode from cramming in all the information they had learned so far. Alice constantly found her thoughts drifting to what Charlie was doing, and if he was having fun with his friends or his brothers. She often wondered if he was going home for the Christmas holidays or if he'd stay here. Would her mother be offended if she said she wanted to stay here with him?

"Alice!" Laura hissed at her. She jumped a little realizing that it looked like to Laura that she was dozing off. "I'm sorry. I'm going crazy. We've studied every night since we found out about our OWLs, plus I study during my weekends sometimes too." Laura raised an eyebrow. "I think you are pre occupied." Violet chimed in. Alice shot her a look. "I've heard from other Gryffindors that you have been spending a lot of time with a certain Weasley." Laura was nodding beside her.

Alice sat back in her seat and sighed but she didn't disagree with what Violet was saying. Finally, Laura closed her books, "Come on girls. Let's go have a chat somewhere a little more private." She winked as she gathered her books. Alice took advantage of the break from studying and followed Laura out of the Library. "Let's take a walk to Hogsmeade for a Halloween butterbeer!" Violet suggested. So, the girls agreed to meet back up at the courtyard once they dropped off their books and grabbed their coats.

Alice grabbed her cloak and scarf and wrapped it around her sweater and headed down to meet her friends. Together they trudged though the cold, and misty rain to the small village and burst into the warm pub. "This isn't exactly private Vi." Alice said looking around seeing a lot of other classmates. "Exactly. Less likely that someone will ease drop, they are busy in their own fun!" The girls slid into a small corner booth and Laura pointed out "And Bill Weasley seems to be here too."

Alice looked up to se Bill speaking to some other seven-year Gryffindors. She was a little surprised that she felt relieved that Charlie was not here, knowing that it was exactly what Laura wanted to discuss. Getting Alice to open up about her feelings was hard at the best of times. "Speaking of the Weasleys" Laura started turning her body now to face Alice. "What is going on with you and Charlie?"

Alice sighed and took a sip of her drink. "Nothing." She said which wasn't exactly a lie. They just hung out, there wasn't anything romantically going on. At least that's what she kept telling herself. "I think that's a bit of a lie." Violet said finally pulling her gaze from Bill and his friends. "Let's start out with the hardest question of the night. Do you like him?" She asked looking at her intently.

Alice sighed. "Do I like Charlie Weasley?" Just then it was like a fountain that she couldn't turn off. "I like him from his freckles, to his messy hair. I like his love of animals, and his love of adventure. I like his passion for Quidditch. I like how he makes me feel comfortable and how I feel protected when he puts his arm around me." She thought back to the day she told him about her father, and how she felt safe with him. "Yes girls. I like Charlie Weasley."

The look on Laura's face make it seem like she was going to explode with excitement. "Does he like you too?" Violet asked who also looked like she was going to explode with happiness. That didn't take Alice by surprise since Violet has been crazy about boys since her first day at Hogwarts. "I don't know." Alice said slouching a little. "I think he does but I don't know many people that would spend so much time with someone if there wasn't some sort of feelings there." Laura said and Alice raised an eye brow at her. "I mean it could just be a friendship to him. I spend time with you guys but I'm not in love with you."

Laura and Violet laughed in agreement. "I still think he does, and I'll try to find out. What are you doing for Christmas?" She asked as Violet's eyes shifted back to Bill and his friends. "I'm not sure yet. I'll probably just go home, are you going home?" Alice asked her cousin not even counting Violet into the conversation anymore. Now that it had moved on from boys, she was less interested. Laura nodded. "Luca will be home, so she wants us all together." She added an eye roll.

As the girls walked back into the castle, they ran into Charlie who was heading to Gryffindor tower. "Happy Halloween Alice." He said cheerfully. She waved at him as he approached her. "Do anything fun tonight?" She asked fully aware that her friends were standing close by pretending to talk among themselves. "No, not really. Fit in a short Quidditch practice before dinner, then just hung out with some friends. You?" Alice shook her head. "Studied then went to get a butterbeer."

Charlie looked jealous. "Nice! I thought about doing that, but I saw Bill was going that way, and you know. We like to be our own people sometimes." Alice nodded remember again how Charlie always felt like he was in Bills shadow. Once they said their goodbyes, she headed down the stairs to her common room eager for a good night's sleep.

**Chap 10**

As Charlie walked up the stairs his thoughts were interrupted by a girl voice behind him. "Charlie!" The red head girl called after him, with the blonde in tow. "How's it going?" She asked once she caught up him. Charlie was a little unsure why this girl was suddenly speaking to him. "Fine." He said, "What's your name again?" She smiled at him and stuck her hand out. "Laura. This is my friend Violet." He nodded to both.

As they reached the common room the girls took one more look at him, broke into giggles and rushed off to their bedroom. "What was that all about?" Bills voice came in behind him. Charlie shrugged. "They are friends with your Hufflepuff friend, maybe she told them something about you." Charlie rolled his eyes and headed up to his bed.

Laying in bed however he started thinking of anything that Alice might have said about him questioning her feelings towards him. Charlie had started feeling confident that Alice liked him as much as he liked her but now Bills words rang in his mind and he couldn't stop thinking if he was just some joke to her. He started to think that maybe Alice had expressed her feelings to her friends and that was why they were so giddy around him.

It was getting late and all this thinking about girls was hurting his head, but not making himself any more tired. He pulled himself out of bed and walked down to the dimly lit common room. Dragons have got to be easier to understand then girls. He thought to himself as he pulled out a piece of paper and quill. Then he began to write:

_Dear Mum,_

_I know I don't normally write to you, and I hope that this letter finds you well. I just needed some advice. Also please don't freak out when I tell you its girl advice. As I am sure you have probably figured out, I have been spending a lot of time with someone here at Hogwarts and we seem to be getting along very well. I enjoy her company a great deal and until tonight I was under the impression that she did with me too. _

_However tonight her friends acted giddy around me (they are in Gryffindor with me. She is a Hufflepuff) after attempting to make small talk they ran away giggling and Bill said it was because she must have told them something silly about me. Do you think I'm wasting my time? Or do you think I'm holding on too tightly to Bill teasing me?_

_It's very late so I know either way I'm not thinking rationally but I thought you could help, being a girl and all. I enjoy spending time with her and getting to know her. I don't want to give that up because she doesn't feel the same way, but I don't want to waste my time on nothing. _

_Say hello to Dad for me, and I'm sure we'll see you both at Christmas._

_Love, Charlie._

Charlie ran upstairs, pulled out his shoes and cloak and sneaked his away to the Owlery to have his letter delivered to his mother. When he snuck back into the common room he glanced at the clock and figured she wouldn't received it until the morning anyway and would wait for a response for at least a day. Suddenly feeling very tired he marched his way upstairs and straight into bed, falling asleep before he finished taking his shoes off.

The next morning, he headed for breakfast and didn't even bother looking for Alice. In some way he wanted too, but his head was still fussy from the previous night that he couldn't bring himself to feel everything he felt when he looked at her just to end up being rejected. In the same breath he didn't speak to Bill avoiding him by calling a last minute Quidditch meeting in preparation for the weekends match.

They were playing Hufflepuff this weekend and he was feeling little off his game. He cursed himself for being enchanted by a girl he now had to face in Quidditch. Perhaps playing in a sour mood would help them win. "So, do you have any insider information on how to beat Hufflepuff since you spend so much time with Everly." One of the team mates asked him. Charlie was now further annoyed but kept his cool. "Look guys we've been playing basically the same Hufflepuff team in five years. We don't need insider information. We will win tomorrows game with our own pure talent."

Everyone on the team nodded looking confident and ready. They ran a couple of quick drills and by the end of it Charlie himself was feeling more confident and clear minded. They headed into lunch and as he sat down, he found his owl was returning with a response from his mother. After treating his owl to a thank you treat, he opened the letter and read;

_My dear Charlie,_

_As a promise to you I will contain my excitement as much as I can. Will you please tell me the name of the girl who has won over my most adventurous son? As for your concerns I would not think to hardly about them. I am certain Bill is teasing you as big brothers do, and as for the girls' friends I would think that perhaps she has told them her true feelings towards you and are over come with joy for her. Young girls are funny about romance sometimes. _

_Your friend seems to have her head on straight, if you two spend an intimate amount of time together I don't believe she would have said anything bad about you. I do think the two of you need to discuss what exactly is going on with each other so you both know if it is a friendship or something stronger. Unfortunately, it's a difficult time being your age and experiencing these types of feelings – especially if its for the first time. _

_We will discuss further at Christmas, so you have more time to figure out your own feelings for the girl. _

_Send our love to your brothers_

_Mum._

**Chap 11**

It was Saturday, and Alice wasn't sure if she was annoyed or just nervous. She hadn't spoken to Charlie since Halloween night and she watched him avoid her. Now they had to meet face to face on the Quidditch pitch. Was this his way of being able to deal with his feelings towards her, and still manage a rivalry? Or maybe he didn't have feelings for her at all anymore and it was just easier for him to cut ties.

Her cousin wished her luck "Even though I've got to cheer for my house, I hope it's a fair game." Alice only nodded as she walked into the changing rooms to prepare for the match. "Gryffindor is always a tough one for us. Let's keep our heads in the game and do our best." Her captain said before they lined up to walk out. She could see Charlie standing in the front next to her own team captain and her blood started to boil.

She mounted her broom and flew off into formation barely hearing the cheers of the crowd below through her heart pumping in her ears. The start of the game was average with a couple of exciting goals scored for both teams. Alice focused on keeping the blugers away from her teammates as best she could knocking most of them away from the pitch, knowing they'd come right back. Quidditch was the best way for her to blow off steam.

Just then she saw Charlie racing across the pitch side by side with her seeker, just above them a Bluger was headed for her team captain. Alice flew to his side and smashed the bludger down towards Charlies broom. If her aim counted for anything it was going to miss Charlie but knock the back of the broom knocking him off course. It did exactly that.

The snitch made a sudden dive towards the ground and the Hufflepuff seeker missed it, and lost sight of it. Alice was furious but she looked down in Charlies direction anyway. He was glaring up at her clearly not happy about losing the snitch because of her but she didn't care. In the end Charlie caught the snitch anyway and Gryffindor won. Unhappily Alice dismounted her broom and started walking off the pitch.

"Hey!" Charlies voice sounded behind her. "What has gotten into you? That is the second time in a year. You could have seriously injured someone. You need to sort your temper out." He was on his feet walking up to her. "I knew exactly what I was doing, and my aim wasn't off. You didn't get hurt, nor did anyone else. Get over yourself Weasley, you won the match, didn't you? That's all that should matter to you."

The stood face to face, their cheeks burning with rage at each other. Alice was about to take another jab at Charlie when Madame Hooch stride up next to them. "Don't make me foul you both. Get in your respective changing rooms now." Alice turned on her heels and marched off slamming her stuff down and changing hoping to get out of there before having to face Charlie again.

As she headed for the castle, she heard a voice behind her. "Alice Everly." She turned to see Bill standing with Charlie who had his arms crossed. The voice Bill used gave Alice the feeling this was being handled by the head boy, not big brother. She slow walked over to them. "Right. Whatever is going on between you two we need to sort out now or else we are suspending you both from Quidditch."

Charlie and Alice looked at him wide eyed. "You can't do that. I'm team captain." Charlie shot back at him. "If you don't control your tone I can. Don't forget I'm still head boy." Alice watched Charlie seem to shrink in that moment and her heart broke for him a little once again feeling what it might be like to constantly be in Bills shadow. Finally, Charlie said "I think I have every right to be upset. She hit me with a Bluger."

"Because I was mad you've been avoiding me for two days like a big jerk!" Alice shot back not even caring who was around. "I needed to sort out my thoughts. After all it was your friends who laughed at me!" Alice cheeks burned in embarrassment now and she lowered her voice. "They weren't laughing at you Charlie. They were laughing at me because I told them that I like you." He stared at her. "Yes okay," She said again getting louder "I've got a crush on Charles Weasley!"

**Chap 12**

In one swift movement Charlie had taken a step forward, cupping his hands around Alice's face lifting it up to his own and kissed her. They had been the worlds dumbest people in the last couple of days trying to assume each other's feelings and getting angry with each other because neither of them knew their true feelings. Nothing made Charlie so happy. He didn't even care that his brother was standing there, or that half the school could have been watching them. He had waited for this moment for the last couple months and he wasn't giving it up for a second.

When he finally pulled away, he really got a look at Alice's face as she opened her bright green eyes at him and smiled. "We've been fools" She whispered to him and he felt a smile tug at his lips. Her voice was soft and seemed to flow around him like the wind. Her eyes seemed to be scanning every inch of his face taking it all in as well. Finally, he pulled her close to him, placed his arm around her shoulders and they walked back to the castle together, leaving Bill behind.

As the days went on Charlie and Alice were inseparable. They never came out and said that they were "officially a couple" but they sure acted like it. When they weren't in Quidditch practice they were huddled together preparing Alice for her OWLs. Charlie appreciated that Alice kept Quidditch competitive between them without her purposely knocking Blugers at him. It was mid-November when Charlie finally decided to tell Alice he wasn't staying at Hogwarts for Christmas break.

"Okay." She said coolly. "I'm going home as well, I think. My mother hasn't said anything otherwise." Charlie sat in the warm great hall watching her scan over some of her Transfiguration documents amazed that Christmas break would be their longest time apart since the summer holidays. He also couldn't believe that just three months ago it was the summer holidays and Alice wasn't even a thought in his mind. Was it possible to suddenly have a soulmate? Then he shook his head. He was nearly seventeen years old, he didn't want to think about soul mates, he just wanted to enjoy his time with her.

**Chap 13**

Finally, it was Christmas break and Alice found herself back on the Hogwarts Express with Laura, Violet and Charlie. They sat together talking about different things they'd do over the Christmas break before Charlie retired to the compartment with his other brothers. He leaned over giving Alice a quick kiss on the forehead, then slipped out of the compartment closing the door softly behind him.

Alice had to fight every fiber in her being to keep a goofy smile off her face. She was pretty sure there was nothing about Charlie she didn't love. He had easily become her favorite person to be around. Everything was easy for them, even their arguments. As they pulled into the platform, she spotted Mrs. Weasley standing with her other two children waiting for the older boys and Alice felt the flutter of butterflies as she started thinking about what it would be like to be introduced to Charlies family.

Would that even happen? Everyone around them considered them boyfriend and girlfriend but neither of them had ever said that to each other. It was more like two very close friends who shared an odd bond and kissed each other every now and then. Although maybe that's really all a romantic relationship really was. Alice mentally shrugged the thought away has she prepared to depart the train to her own mother who was waiting for her with Laura's mother.

They bid goodbye to Violet before pushing though the crowds to their mothers. "You are never going to guess what!" Laura said excitedly without even saying hello first. The sisters looked at each other then back at Laura. "Our little Alice has a boyfriend!" She squealed. "Not true!" Alice snapped back instantly. Her mother looked down at her smiling. "Either you do Alice, or you don't. Which is it?" Alice sighed. "Mum! Can't we talk about this at home?" She said rolling her eyes slightly.

"And have me miss out on all the details! I think not, lets go grab some tea!" Her Aunt Cheyanne said cheerfully, and the four girls walked off towards the leaky cauldron. With her Aunt and her mother in front of her Alice stole a quick glance behind her where she saw the Weasley family slowly walking towards the exit as well. She made eye contact with Charlie who gave her a quick wink, she smiled at him then turned back to catch up with her family.

"So, tell us everything that happened." Aunt Cheyanne said as the four girls sat down with hot cups of tea. Laura looked at Alice expectantly as if she didn't already know exactly how things panned out between Alice and Charlie. "First off tell them who." She said teasingly. The way Laura said it had both older women giving Alice their full attention. "Do you want to tell them Laura? I believe you are more –"

Alice was cut off by Laura's enthusiasm. "Charlie Weasley!" Charmain's head shot over to Alice. "The boy you went into the forest with?" Alice hung her head instantly regretting telling her mother everything. She should have known that her mother was not going to approve of her only daughter having a crush on a boy who as already put her life at risk. Alice felt more then saw Laura's shoulders slough a little as well remembering that it was her letter that got Alice in trouble in the first place.

"Go on. Tell us what happened?" Aunt Cheyanne said giving her younger sister a meaningful look. Alice told them basically what happened from the very beginning in not very excited tones. "We aren't like dating or anything. We just enjoy each other's company." She said finally looking up at her mother. "Not dating, spend all your free time in each other's company and kiss sometimes! I personally would say you are a couple." Laura added before taking a sip of her tea. Alice closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Well I've met with Mrs. Weasley and I must say Alice, you couldn't have met a nicer person or family. I honestly cannot complain." Her mother said calmly, and Alice was amazed. "You aren't mad?" She said and her mother shook her head. "I know I over reacted a little about the forest, and I know the Weasleys are a respectable and good-natured family. Besides teenagers are supposed to live on the wild side sometimes, I'm just glad it's happening in one of the safer places."

Marcus, Alice knew a Marcus lecture anywhere. She would have to thank him later for helping calm her mother down and go a little easier on her while she was at school anyway. Alice smiled. "Thank Mum. I am really happy." The four girls finished their tea talking about the rest of the school year before heading their separate ways. "We will be over Christmas day for dinner." Charmain said giving her sister a hug. Then both sets of ladies were off.

**Chap 14**

Two days before Christmas and Charlie had finally found the perfect present to give Alice but he was short a little bit of money. He stood in the shop window looking at it, wondering if he could scrap together the funds and if Alice would even like it. Just then the shop owner walked over to the window picked it up and walked away. Charlie's heart instantly sank as moved from the window.

He kicked a lose stone on the ground in front of him as the ran other ideas though his head. Just then Bill appeared beside him holding out a bag. "Here." Confused Charlie opened it and saw a small box holding the necklace he wanted to get for Alice. "You've been staring at it for hours and I figured it was for Alice. You can pay me back later."

Once they returned home Charlie wrapped up the small box, wrote a quick letter and sent it off with the family owl to deliver to Alice. He knew that she lived up north and wasn't exactly sure how long it would take for it to get to her, but he made sure to write "Do not open before Christmas" on the outside. Then headed downstairs where he found his mother making hot coco.

"Bill told me you found the perfect present for your friend." She said not even looking up at Charlie. Sometimes his mother amazed him. With seven children how did she always know which one was near her? The only ones she confused were Fred and George and that was mostly when she was frustrated by them. "I hope I did anyway." I said sliding into one of the seats opposite the fire.

"I'm sure anything from you would be perfect." Mrs. Weasley took a moment to look around her then sat down across from her son. "Tell me about her." She said sweetly taking advantage of some one on one time with one of her children. Charlie smiled. "I don't know if Alice can be explained in words, but I'll try my best."

"She is in her fifth year at Hogwarts, she's one of the beaters on the Hufflepuff team. You know she's tried to knock me off my broom twice!" Charlie said now laughing at the memories. "She is a small girl with long black hair and the brightest green eyes I think I've ever seen. She had a rough childhood, I think, but she is always interested in learning and experiencing new things. Honestly Mum I think you'd love her."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son's happy face. Charlie was always a cheerful boy, adventurous and fun loving. "Do you know what happened when she was younger?" She asked tentatively. Charlie frowned a little but knew he wanted to talk to someone about what he knew about Alice's father. "You don't have to tell me, I know its not your story to tell." She said sweetly. Charlie wanted too, he wanted to know ways to keep her protected, so he told her what he knew.

"Alice's dad is a muggle, and he never knew Alice's mum was a witch. I don't think they ever got married, but I know that when Alice was born, he wouldn't let her mum leave even though he figured out that his daughter was odd. When he found out that her mother was a witch, he snapped her wand and basically held them captive. It wasn't until Alice got her Hogwarts letter and her dad took it out on her mum that they finally were able to escape him. I don't know how but they spent most of the time hiding from him since her mum didn't have a wand."

Mrs. Weasley looked grim, but Charlie went on knowing happier times in the story were coming up. "Finally, her mother met a Mr. Marcus Barr at the ministry who helped her mother get somewhere to live with protection spells that keeps them hidden from all Muggles. They have been living there ever since and Miss Everly got a job and they are doing a lot better for themselves. Alice believes Mr. Barr is going to ask Ms. Everly to marry him within the year."

Mrs. Weasley didn't say anything for a while, but her face didn't seem as grim. "You know something, I think I vaguely remember your father telling me about a Muggle man on the hunt for a woman and her child in our world. That was years ago though. I am glad they got settled. I bet your father knows Mr. Barr too. How lovely for them." She smiled. "And how lovely of you to find such a wonderful person even after such a tragic experience." Charlie beamed at his mother. "Thanks Mum. I was hoping that maybe she can meet you over summer break?" Mrs. Weasley got up from her seat now and was cleaning up to prepare for dinner. "I would like that very much."

**Chap 15**

"Happy Christmas!" Marcus said to Alice as she came down the stairs still bundled up in her blankets. Alice smiled sheepishly at him and her mother. They sat together opening the few presents they got for each other. Marcus and her mother had gotten her a new coat, and some new photo frames for her year at school. She had also gotten a beautifully knitted black and yellow scarf from Mrs. Weasley, and her mother got a black and blue one. "I can't believe she remembered I told her I was in Ravenclaw house!" Her mother said cheerfully as Alice wrapped the scarf around her.

Marcus pulled two small boxes from the tree and handed one to Alice. "This came for you the other day, but you were resting and when I saw it said don't open it till Christmas, I had a feeling you wouldn't mind on missing out on it until then." Alice noticed Charlies writing instantly. The letter read:

"_When I saw this, I had to buy it for you. A golden snitch is hard to grab hold of, but when you do its worth 150 points. To me you are worth the world. – C" _

Inside the small box was a necklace with a golden snitch pendant. It was beautiful, and Alice fought the urge to cry. The meaning Charlie had put behind something as common to them as the snitch made her want to explode with happiness. She didn't cry, but she couldn't stop smiling either, even when her mother read the letter and started to tear up herself. Just then Marcus said, "Well if we are in the mood for tears." And got down on one knee facing Charmain.

"Charmain Everly. Will you make me smile like Alice and make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?" Then he popped open the box and there sat a simple but beautiful engagement ring. Charmain burst into tears nodding her eye excitedly unable to answer him. As her mother let Marcus slide on the engagement ring Alice put on her necklace and neither piece of jewelry came off the Everly girls ever again.

Later that day Alice bundled herself up in her Christmas best, along with her new scarf and necklace before heading over to Laura's house with Marcus and Charmain. Everyone exploded at the happy news of Marcus' proposal. "So, when would you like to be married?" Cheyanne asked once everyone stopped congratulating them. "I've always wanted a winter wedding, so I'm hoping Marcus will agree to next Christmas!"

Everyone cheered and passed around more glasses of mulled wine, that even Alice and Laura snuck some sips of. As things quieted down Alice showed her new necklace to Laura who showed her a letter she had received in the mail with a single rose. "You have no idea who its from?" Alice asked confused. Laura shook her head. "No idea. Apparently, someone in school, but that's it." Laura had a secret admirer and she was in love already. "We will have to find out when we go back. I wonder if he's a Gryffindor." Alice said and Laura shrugged looking over her letter again.

Later that night Alice said at her desk and wrote a letter to Charlie:

_My dear Charlie,_

_Words can not express how lovely this Christmas was. For start your present to me was beyond perfect. I don't think I am ever going to take it off. I hope my presents to you could compare! Also please thank your mother for the lovely scarf. I can't stand this cold so I'm pretty sure that also is never coming off, at least not until spring. _

_It looks like I'm getting a step-father next Christmas. Marcus proposed to my mother who of course said yes, and it looks like they are going to get married next Christmas break. I hope if things are still well with us then that you can come. _

_See you soon, _

_Alice _

**Chap 16**

Charlie looked over at the small pretend trophy that Alice had found that said "Number one Seeker" on the bottom, and the mini Dragon figurine's that flew around and blew fire. He fought the urge to bring them to school with him but knowing they'd get taken away the second someone saw them he closed his case. He couldn't believe that Christmas break was over already, and it was time to go back to school. Charlie was pretty sure this was the first year he had ever been excited to go back after a Christmas holiday break.

"Charlie!" Bill called to him from downstairs. "Let's go we are going to be late!" Charlie grabbed his case and hurried down the stairs. He said goodbye to his younger brother, Ron and sister Ginny and hugged his mother before following his father into the fire to the station. They rushed into the platform and instantly Fred and George were off to find a place to sit. Charlie followed Bill to a compartment where they loaded up their bags before going out to say goodbye to their father.

Charlie was surprised to see him talking to a tall, light haired man. "Ah boys. This is Mr. Barr. He works in the ministry with me." Mr. Barr smiled at Charlie. "I am going to assume you are Charlie Weasley. The boy behind my soon to be step daughters smile." Charlie instantly blushed. "Nice to meet you, and congratulations." Mr. Barr nodded as they shook hands. Just then Alice came around the other side of Charlie. "Hello Charlie, Bill!" She said happily. "This is Mr. Weasley." Mr. Barr said gesturing to him.

Alice stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you Mr. Weasley." She sounded confident but still a little quiet. Mr. Barr checked his watch before biding his goodbye to Alice and the rest of the Weasleys. "I'll see you on the train?" She said softly to Charlie before bounding off after Laura and Violet. Charlie managed a quick goodbye to his father before trailing after her.

Now that her scarf was off in the warm train compartment Charlie saw a shiny gold chain around Alice's neck and smiled to himself. "Wow. What a nice necklace Santa brought you." He said teasing her. She laughed at him. "You are a funny one Charlie Weasley." Just then Laura nudged her in the side and Charlie vaguely heard her whisper "Ask him." He looked down at Alice confused.

"Laura has an admirer. She received this letter and a single red rose for Christmas. You wouldn't happen to know if any of the boys in Gryffindor have said anything about her?" Charlie leaned over Alice and took the letter Laura presented to him. "I don't recognize the hand writing, but I'll talk to my brothers too and see if they've heard anything. I doubt it was one of them, I've been with them all break, and I don't think they've breathed a word of a girl unless teasing me."

Laura nodded acceptingly and Alice put her hand on Laura's shoulder. "Don't worry Lu, we will find out who it is before the school year is out. I promise!" Charlie had a feeling this wasn't the first time Alice had said this to Laura. Charlie knew though his many talks with Alice that as supportive as Laura was of whatever Alice and Charlie had, she also wanted it for herself.

Alice expressed her concerns to Charlie as they walked to the great hall together. "I worry that when she finds out who it is, she'll build up feelings for him even if they aren't genuine." Charlie slipped his hand into hers as she spoke. They were small in his, and warm. "Well let's hope that we can find out first and just really talk to her about it. I would hate for her to give someone, or herself for that matter, false hope."

"Its hard to know if you have feelings for someone when you don't even know who it is." Alice added. Charlie nodded and they were silent for a minute. "Anyway, did you enjoy your holiday break?" She asked finally removing her thoughts from her cousin. Charlie nodded, "Thanks again for my little dragons! They are awesome. Mum was so worried they'd burn the house down, but its safe."

Alice laughed and again Charlie felt like his heart was going to explode. "I see you like your necklace." He looked down at her neck again just as she pulled it out from under her sweater. "I do, and the meaning behind it was perfect. You are perfect." She added a little quieter. Charlie squeezed her hand as the approached the doors to the great hall. He kissed her forehead before going in direction of the Gryffindor table.

**Chap 17**

It was finally time for OWLs. Within the next two weeks Alice was going to be doing nothing but testing just like for the last couple of months she had done nothing but studied. She felt like she hadn't seen Charlie either which made her a little sad, knowing he understood. Today they agreed to meet outside in the courtyard after his last class to get some time in together before dinner and in between her studying.

When he approached, she kissed him. She didn't care if anyone saw or didn't like it. Alice was convinced she was slowly falling in love with the greatest boy in all of England. "Happy to see me?" He said sitting down on the wall beside her. Before she could answer however Laura was running up to them Violet close at her heels. Breathless she said "I know….who sent….the rose." Alice looked at her confused completely forgetting her cousins Christmas admirer.

"Who?" Charlie said, who apparently had not forgotten. "His name is Christopher Harpin. He's a Gryffindor in my year and he is the best-looking person I've ever seen in my whole life." Violet was nodding frantically beside her. Alice blinked rapidly trying to think of the face. "Alice, he sat right in front of you during Charms!" Laura said as if her cousin should have remembered the back of someone's head.

"He has beautiful short brown hair, and light blue eyes. The best part is he's taller then me!" Laura added and it finally clicked in Alice's head. "Is he the one who's head you used to stare at when Flickwick would catch you day dreaming?" Laura got a dreamy look in her eyes "Yes. Thinking about touching the worlds softest hair!" At this Charlie and Alice both looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Charlie can you talk to him for me?" She asked. Alice looked at her harshly. "No way Laura. You just need to go speak to him. Tell him who you are. He is obviously as nervous about speaking to you as you are to him." Laura pouted clearly not wanting to make the first move. "Yeah use that Everly charm and you'll win him right over. Worked for me and Alice." Charlie laughed putting his arm around Alice.

"So, knock him off a broomstick, and just be an all-around bully? Somehow I don't think that'll work." Laura said crossing her arms. Alice rolled her eyes. "I think what Charlie means is just be yourself, and I'm not a bully!" Laura sighed knowing Alice and Charlie were right but didn't want to admit it. She knew if this boy really liked her it was time, she brought it to the surface. She had after all received a single rose everyday since the one she got for Christmas and now had a full dozen next to her bed.

"We will go with you." Charlie said starting to stand up. "Its almost dinner time anyway. He should be in there and we'll stay close by incase it doesn't go your way." Alice knew that was Charlie's nice way of saying "Incase it crashes and burns because you've got the wrong kid." Alice also was not to thrilled at Charlies offer. She was hoping that they would get some alone time together like to good old days.

Together the four of them walked into the great hall. Alice, Charlie and Violet sat down at the Gryffindor table while Laura walked up to Christopher alone. As Violet watched intently Alice turned to Charlie and whispered, "This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when we said we'd hang out today." Charlie laughed putting his arm around her and pulling her in closer to him and kissing the top of her head. "I know. Me neither but she needed us and it's important to her."

Alice knew he was right, and she was happy enough to sit there one of his arms slung around her shoulder as they quietly chatted while watching Laura talk to Christopher. "Oh, this must be a good sign" Violet said as they watched Christopher gesture for Laura to sit next to him. They all looked at each other with hopeful glances. "Keep me update Violet. I'll come back after I eat to make sure its all still going well." Alice said once she realized the great hall was filling up. Leaning down to give Charlie a quick kiss she headed over to the Hufflepuff table.

After dinner Alice noticed that Laura was standing near Violet and she rushed over to learn more about her cousins encounter with Christopher. "How did it go?" She asked eagerly. Laura smiled and nodded towards the great hall doors and the three girls headed out to the hall. "Okay so was it him? Where you right?" Alice pushed again for more information. Laura nodded. "Yes! He is amazing! He even wants to take me on a date after our OWLs." Laura's face was glowing, and Alice found herself wondering if that is how her face looks when she talks about Charlie.

"I am so happy for you Laura." She said giving her cousin a little hug. "Now we just need to get Bill to notice Violet!" Laura said looking over at their friend. Violet smiled but waved Laura's comment away. "Oh, it's okay, it's just a crush. Id rather find something that you and Alice have until then I'm going to enjoy my time playing the field." Violet never had a boyfriend, but it wasn't lack of trying on the boy's parts. Her blond hair and blue eyes enchanted boys and were always asking after her.

Alice sat on the steps to the courtyard looking out over the grounds after her friends went off to their own common room. She sat and thought about everything she had been though in the last couple of years of her life and never once thought that she would be able to be this happy especially with herself or with Charlie. If her mother could do it again, why did it still seem so surprising that she could? Was it because a girl should never be let down by her own father? The first man she met in her life.

Lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice Charlie come up behind her. "May I join you?" He said slowly sitting next to her. Once he was sat next to her she laid her head on his shoulder. "Ready for tomorrow?" He asked and she gave a small nod. She had her first two test tomorrow morning. Transfiguration and Charms. As much as they both were easily her best subjects, she was still a little nervous.

"I can't wait for these to be over for you. I know how stressful this year can be." He added. "Can you believe next year is your last year?" Alice said as the realization hit her. She looked up at him and he was nodding slowly. "Oh, I forgot to ask! How has you Apparition classes going?" Charlie shrugged now. "Okay, I guess. I'll find out more when I get to take the test." They sat together for a moment in silence before they were interrupted by Professor McGonagall. "Good evening Mr. Weasley, Ms. Everly. Plotting the great escape, are you?"

The both stood up smiling at her. "No professor, just taking a break before tomorrows big tests." Alice said brushing her hands off on her pants. McGonagall nodded at them before advising that they head off to bed.

**Chap 18**

"I passed!" Alice yelled running into Charlies arms after last exam results were given to her. She had passed almost all her exams with outstanding except for Arithmancy and Potions, neither subjects, Charlie knew, she cared about. "And guess what?" She said sounding more excited then ever. "I talked to Professor McGonagall again about studying the Animagus transformation and she said since I had done so well she would teach me!"

Alice was practically jumping out of her own skin now she was so excited, and Charlie was excited for her. "That's great!" he said leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "I am so proud of you!" She beamed at him knowing that he was honestly proud of her and just as excited for the next part of her journey. Laura was soon by their sides looking just as excited. "Good marks too Laura?" Charlie asked her and she smiled at him.

"Perfect in everything but potions. I think he only gives outstanding to the kids in his own house!" Charlie and Alice nodded in agreement. "I just wanted to make sure everything went good for you before I head off to meet Christopher. It's officially our first date today!" Laura and Christopher had spoken everyday since she found out it was him who was sending her flowers, but they also didn't want to get too distracted from their exams and decided as a treat they would wait to have their first date until after all results were in.

"Do you have the afternoon off as well? I'd like to take you somewhere to meet someone." Charlie said looking down at Alice and felt over come with joy when she said she was free. "Just let me change out of these robes and we'll go!" Charlie waited excitement building up in him to be showing something to Alice that he had never showed to another person. Charlie heard Alice bounding up the stairs from the Hufflepuff common room. "Let's go on an adventure Charlie Weasley. I am up for anything!"

And that is exactly what they did walking down the grounds to the forbidden forest. As the entered Charlie pulled her in closer to him and said "I have a friend who lives in here. He's a centaur and I would like you to meet him. Especially since next year is my last year." Alice smiled and softly said "Okay." She would follow Charlie to the ends of the earth if he asked her too. They walked deeper and deeper into the forest and Charlie pointed out different things that she had never seen before.

Just then it sounded like a herd was running past them and Charlie called out "Torvus!" A tall centaur stood before them with long black hair and black eyes. "Charlie my friend." He said coming over to shake Charlies hand. "Hello Torvus. I wanted to introduce you to someone very close to me." Torvus looked over at Alice who was looking at him in amazement. "Alice Everly, I presume." Torvus said his deep voice ringing though the forest. Alice nodded at him. "Nice to meet you." She said sounding confident even though Charlie thought the grip on his hand was tighter.

He gave her a small bow before turning back to Charlie. "A change is coming. I can feel it. Stay safe Mr. Weasley." Then he was off again. Alice looked at Charlie. "He's not exactly a conversationalist, is he?" She said laughing. Charlie laughed too and shook his head. "No, he isn't. Let's get back to the lighter side before someone finds out we are missing." They walked back hand in hand until they reached Hagrid's hut.

Fang was sitting outside and started crying when he saw Alice coming up the path. "Hello Fang!" She said cheerfully bending down to pet the dog. "Well if it isn't the newest adventure duo!" Hagrid's voice boomed out from the doorway of his hut. "Out stalking the woods again, are ya?" He asked with a small grin on his face. Charlie and Alice looked at each other but didn't answer him. "I hope you have a pleasant summer Hagrid!" Alice said cheerfully has they waved to him before heading back up to the school.

"I am going to write to you, but I also want to try and see you this summer." Charlie finally said breaking the silence as they entered the courtyard. "I would like that very much." Alice said smiling up at him. As she entered the common room to pack, she found herself imagining what it would be like spending an afternoon with the entire Weasley family. She imagined it being louder then it had ever been at her house. Smiling to herself she thought about being with Charlie outside of school.

Alice was turning sixteen over the summer as well and was hoping she would be able to see him for her birthday. With the last bit packed she headed to the final feast of her fifth year. The great hall was all chatter, students talked about their OWL results, or other events that had happened to them over the year. Finally, she caught up with Laura and Violet in the courtyard.

"So, we will meet up here right after breakfast and head for the train." Laura said. "We want to make sure to get a compartment for all of us." Violet looked at her confused. "How many of us are you planning to cram into one?" She asked. Laura rolled her eyes. "Five of course! Unless you've magically got yourself a boyfriend in the last two minutes that I haven't heard about."

Alice chuckled. "I think everyone would know if Violet got a boyfriend." Violet pretended to look annoyed with Alice but failed knowing that she would tell anyone that would listen to her about it. "What if I don't want to sit in a compartment full of couples." Violet protested turning her attention back to Laura. "You don't have to then, I'll just make sure there is enough room for you." Alice was happy to see the arrival of Charlie and Christopher, she was getting over the discussion of the train ride home.

"Are you excited to be going home?" Charlie asked after they excused themselves from the group and headed to walk around the grounds one last time. "it's weird because yes I am so ready to be away from school, but while means being away from you. You know we've seen each other every day for the last ten months! Its going to be so weird waking up knowing when I go down for breakfast, I won't see you."

Charlie pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead. "I feel the exact same way." The stood there for a while just outside the Quidditch pitch embracing each other. Charlie leaned his head back a little and looked down at Alice. When she looked up at him, he started at her lips slowly letting his find hers. His eyes closed as he felt her soft lips against his and instantly fell in complete bliss. When they finally parted Charlie whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you, Alice."

**Chapter 19**

Finally, it was Alice's birthday and she almost couldn't contain herself. Over the last couple of weeks Alice and her mother had be in almost constant contact with the Weasley's. Her mother had finally agreed to have Charlie over at the house for Alice's birthday before letting her spend the following day at the burrow. Alice pulled a light blue sun dress over her head before clicking her necklace in place.

Downstairs her mother was also in fully party mode. The house was clean and decorated and she was in the kitchen finishing up make Alice's favorite cupcakes. "Good morning birthday girl!" She said rushing over to hug her daughter. "Thanks Mam. Smells great!" Her mother stood proudly in front of her. "Only the best for my girl. You only turn sixteen once!" Marcus entered the room carrying a birthday present for Alice. "I thought I heard you. Happy birthday sweetie." He said kissing the top of her head.

He stood next to her mother has she opened the well wrapped box. Inside was a beautiful new camera and a photo album. "You don't want to miss some of the most important years of your life." Her mother said as Alice quickly shot a picture of Marcus and her standing together. "Thank you, guys! I love it." A little while later Cheyanne, Laura and Christopher arrived with Violet shortly after them.

Since it was such a beautiful sunny day everyone gathered outside with cool drinks in their hands and a spread of food that Alice's mother had out. Finally, Charlie and Mr. Weasley arrived and all of Alice's favorite people were under the same roof. Mr. Weasley had come to discuss some things with Marcus and at the end of the party would escort Charlie and Alice back to the burrow.

"I can't believe your mother agree to let you go to the borrow without her!" Laura said finally when they mentioned Alice's going for a couple of days. "Honestly if it wasn't for the fact that nine people lived in the house, I don't think she would have." Alice laughed feeling Charlie slide up beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder casually. "I don't know who is more excited, Ginny or myself." Everyone knew Ginny was the youngest and only female Weasley, apart from Mrs. Weasley.

Alice noticed Marcus snapping pictures of them casually with her new camera. "Hey Marcus, did you buy that for me to use or you?" Alice called to him smiling. "Today is the start of the most important days of your life. I'm just helping you get some memories in. Now huddle together for a group shot!" he said snapping the camera once they were all in place. Then he turned and took one of just Alice and Charlie, before they moved on to the cupcakes.

Later that night Alice said good-bye to her mother and step-father while Charlie and Mr. Weasley waited outside. "Don't get in the way, make yourself helpful." Her mother started to say before Marcus cut in. "But most of all have fun." The both hugged and kissed her on the cheek before she was gone for the night.

Alice fell in love with the borrow the minute she saw it. In the dust the pretty lighting bugs shown like little fairy lights dancing just for her. Inside it was cozy and she instantly felt like she was comfortable. Right away Mrs. Weasley fretted over her and had her sit with a cup of tea and a small present. "Its not much, but I thought you might like it." Inside the box was a small knitted dragon. "Oh Mrs. Weasley, thank you!" Before she realized it, Alice found herself hugging Mrs. Weasley.

"Right boys. Help your father get the tent up, and then see yourselves outside for the night." Alice looked around as a trail of red-haired boys matched past her and out of the house. Ginny came up beside her. "Hi." Alice said looking down at her. "Are you in love with my brother Charlie?" Alice was a bit taken back but the 9-year old's question. "Well. Yes, I think I might be." Ginny thought about this for a minute then asked, "Is he in love with you?" Alice looked outside to where Charlie was now standing next to Bill. As if she called out to him, he looked up and smiled at her. Smiling Alice said, "Yes I think he is."

Later that night Alice found herself in the tent with Charlie, Bill, the twins, Ron and Ginny. Percy had not been a fan of the idea of camping out and decided to stay in his room. Nobody was surprised by this in the slightest. The tent, though small looking on the outside, was large and housed two separate bedrooms like areas. Ginny and Alice were to stay in the beds on the left while Charlie, the twins and Ron stayed in the beds on the right, and Bill slept on a single cot in the middle of the large main room.

As some of the Weasleys started drifting off the sleep Charlie took the opportunity to take Alice away for a walk just the two of them. As Bill had his back turned to talk to Ron, Charlie swiped a blanket and rushed Alice out of the tent. "Come on, I want to show you something." He said urgently. They walked through an open field for sometime before Charlie laid the blanket down then dropped himself upon it and patted the open space next to him.

Alice laid herself next to him as he pointed up to the sky. In the open field, on this clear night the stars shined brighter then Alice had ever seen. "Wow." She whispered gazing above her. "This is beautiful, thank you Charlie." She said and as she turned her head, she noticed Charlie was looking at her. "You are beautiful." He said softly. Alice was acutely aware of how close their lips were suddenly.

Charlie traced his finger along her cheek as he moved his face closer to hers. Every time her lips touched his she thought her legs were just going to give up on her. This time however there was a new hunger inside her. She found herself wanting to touch every inch of his body, and as he pulled away from her slightly she had to hold back a moan of disapproval. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him and she saw the same hunger that she felt.

Alice tugged on Charlies top to let him know this is what she wanted, and he rolled his large body on top of hers. They never lost eye contact as he lowered his face back down to kiss her again. She ran her hands up and down his arms feeling them tense under her before she slid his shirt up over his head. Charlie leaned back and lifted Alice with him, so they were sitting up together and she slowly removed her dress.

Charlie couldn't believe Alice was with him in this moment. He had never wanted another person in the way he wanted Alice right now, and she sat in front of him, her body telling him it was alright. She had looked so beautiful in the moon-light. Her pale skin made her shine like an angle to him and he found he couldn't take his hands off her. Her skin was soft under his rough hands, but her eyes were fierce. Charlie moved his mouth next to her ear and asked, "Are you sure?"

Charlies voice was low in her ear and it gave her the chills, has he kissed her neck she couldn't hold it in anymore and as she exhaled, she let out a soft, "Yes." To Charlie that simple answer hung to him with desire. Without removing his mouth from hers the remainder of their clothes were off and they let their bodies do the talking. Alice felt Charlie slide his arm under her as she arched her back and he held her closer to him.

It was in this moment that Alice realized what it was to become one person when you love someone. She instantly felt connected to Charlie on a level she had never understood before. She also learned just how strong Charlie was at seventeen years old. It made her want him more. Afterwards they laid together on the blanket wrapped in each other's arms. Alice realized she was starting to doze off and suggested they head back. Once in their respectable beds they laid looking at each from across the room until they both fell asleep.

**Chapter 20**

The end of summer caught up with them quickly as Alice found herself back on the train with Laura, Christopher and Violet. Alice was honestly amazed that Laura and Chris were still going strong. He was so smitten with her and Alice found herself having to hold back laughing incase that is what she looked like around Charlie. She hadn't seen Charlie since her birthday and was starting to worry that things might be weird between them now. Everyday that she saw Laura alone that last half of summer she wanted to tell her but then she wouldn't. It was between her and Charlie and right now Laura didn't need to know. Alice wasn't even sure if Laura had experienced that kind of desire with a guy yet.

Just then Charlie entered the compartment they were all sitting in. Instantly Alice's fears were gone. He slid into the seat next to her, placed his arm around her shoulder and flowed into the conversation. She smiled up at him. There was no way she could ever love someone has much as she loved Charlie right now, in this moment. "So, this is your final year Charlie. Are you excited?" Laura asked him eagerly. Charlie shrugged. "A little. I'm not sure what I am going to do once im out of here, and I'll hate not seeing Alice every day."

Laura and Violet cooed in their seats while looking at them dreamily. Alice turned to Charlie. "What do you mean you don't know what you are going to do? I thought dragons were your dream?" Charlie nodded but looked unsure. "They are, but the only place I can really go do that is Romania, and I don't know if I want to be that far away." He lowered his voice "from you."

Alice had to admit she was touched, but also hated that she was the reason he might walk away from his dreams. "At least consider it. I'll still be coming up here next year so it's not like you could see me much anyway." Charlie did consider this for a moment. "I promise I'll think about it." Then kissed the top of her head.

The beginning of Charlie's final year started off quickly. He couldn't believe the start of the Quidditch season was just around the corner. "Charlie!" Fred called out catching up with him. "Did you look over the first game of the season?" George asked shaking the Quidditch schedule at him. "No actually I was just on my way to get that, how did you already?" The Twins looked at each other. "We swiped it from the board this morning." Charlie rolled his eyes. "I thought it was a bit off of McGonagall to delay in posting it."

Just then Alice bounded up to them excitedly. "Hello boys! Charlie did you see we have first game?" Fred threw his hands in the air. "Oh Alice, we were going to tell him!" Alice laughed "I'm sorry. Need to be faster next time." Even though Alice was a good year older then the twins she still felt like the baby standing so close to them and Charlie. They each towered over six feet tall, to Alice's five feet three inches.

Alice often wondered if the other Weasleys would be as into the sport as Charlie and the twins were. They practically had a quidditch team among them anyway if Percy ever played. After a while the twins walked off leaving Charlie alone with Alice. He wrapped his large arms around her and kissed her head. "I wish it was still summer." He said over top of her head to the wide open. Alice nuzzled her face in his robes. "Me too."

"Another Gryffindor win!" Lee Jordan called over the loud speaker as Alice landed softly on the ground. Smiling, Charlie landed next to her and playfully nudged her shoulder. "Don't be too sad about it Alice. You are dating the Gryffindor quidditch captain after all." He winked at her. "We are going to destroy Gryffindor once you are off the team Weasley." She threw back at him before disappearing into her dressing room. Alice smiled as she heard Charlie laugh. It was so hard being in love with the enemy.

**Chapter 20**

Alice could not believe she was back on the training heading home for Christmas, and her mothers wedding! She sat curled up against Charlie looking out the window at the snow as it fell over the England country side. Alice, who always preferred the warmer temperatures over snow, had to admit it looked pretty. She surprised herself by thinking about what her wedding would be like and instantly pictured Charlie standing at the alter waiting for her.

"What are you smiling about?" Charlies voice broke into her thoughts just then and she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the window. "Just thinking about stuff." Alice sat up and looked at him. He raised an eyebrow at her but did not question her any further as Laura and Christopher returned to the compartment. "It was so nice of Auntie Char to let Chris come to the wedding so last minute." Laura said sitting herself down across from Alice.

"Well its not exactly like its large. They aren't even getting married in a church." Alice had pointed out. Her mother had been in discussion with Mrs. Weasley all summer about a place to have the wedding and it was finally settled that they would have it outside the barrow. They certainly had the room for it. It was going to be a small affair; the Weasleys, of course, since they were allowing it to happen on their land. Marcus had invited his parents, younger brother Ben, his wife and two kids. Charmain invited her sister Cheyenne, her husband and the kids. Then Marcus and Charmain invited a few close friends.

Alice was excited to be walking her mother down the aisle since her father had passed away many years ago. They all felt it was almost fitting that Alice "give away" her mother since it had always been the two of them and in a couple years it'll just be Marcus and Charmain. Alice made a mental note to ask Marcus if he would give her away since she did not have a father, not really.

As they reached the train station Charlie scooped Alice up in his arms and kissed her passionately. "I'll see you on Friday." He whispered in her ear and Alice thought her legs were going to give out on here once again. It amazed her how one man could make her feel so weak at the knees. She stood in the compartment pulling herself together she found herself wondering if it would be possible for her and Charlie to fool around in the compartment. She craved the feeling of his body against hers again.

After a moment she shook her head, gathered her things and headed out to find her mother. She spotted Charlie a couple of feet away ushering the twins in the direction of their mother. She smiled to herself finding it so hard to believe she was this in love with another human being. He had spent the last year proving to her that not all men were like her father, and she was so grateful for him.

Christmas was pushed to the side slightly this year since the wedding was on Saturday. Alice found herself cooking the Christmas dinner while her mother went over every detail for the wedding. Alice didn't mind. She knew how important this day was for her mother. Charmain always knew she would never marry Alice's father; in the back of her mind she always knew he was some what unstable, but she was young, and his bad-boy attitude was her distraction from the loss of her father.

On Friday morning they packed their bags and headed to the borrow. Alice was going to be spending the night with the Weasleys before spending the rest of the Christmas holidays with Laura so that Marcus and Charmain could go on their honeymoon. Upon arrival Alice saw all the Weasley boys helping Mr. Weasley getting the tent cover up. Marcus rushed over to help as Charmain and Alice headed inside. As usual the Borrow was cozy and warm.

Suddenly two large arms wrapped around her from behind and lifted her off the ground. She laughed knowing it was Charlie, who turned her to face him once he placed her back on the ground and kissed her right in the middle of the kitchen. Her face went flush partly from just being in his company again, and partly from knowing both his parents and hers had witnessed this new display of affection. "Come upstairs with me, I want to give you something." Alice pretended to look annoyed. They had agreed no Christmas presents this year.

Once they reached Charlies small room, he pulled her into him again and passionately kissed her allowing his hands to explore her body before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him but refused to remove her lips from his. When they finally did part, she asked "Was that my gift?" She felt breathless. Charlie placed her gently on the floor and shook his head. He turned to his book self and pulled out two brand-new notebooks. On the front cover of the first one it read _'Letters to Charlie' _and the other read _'Letters to Alice'. _

"This is great Charlie." Alice said taking one slowly unsure of the sentiment behind it. They sat together on the bed and Charlie took a deep breath. "You always encourage me to follow my dreams, so I did and got in contact with the people in Romania that work with dragons and they told me they'd consider me for a job. I go out in September to start the trail." Charlie was exploding with excitement. "Wow Charlie! I am so excited for you!" Alice said throwing her arms around Charlie.

"So that is what the notebooks are for. I want us to write to each other as much as we can. I know you are going to be at school so it might help the time pass, and I'll come down at Christmas to visit, if im still there then."

"How long is the trail?"

"Three months. If they don't think I'm a good fit they'll send me home at the start of December."

Alice had no doubt in her mind that Charlie was going to ace the trail. Dragons were Charlies favorite thing in the entire world. He had been working up to this his entire life, and she knew that has hard as it was going to be, she would not stand in his way of this opportunity. Charlie grabbed her hands "Alice, I want to thank you. You have always supported me, and even though I seriously considered finding another career path because this separation is going to be terrible, I am so glad I am going to go though with it." He leaned over and kissed her again.

"Hopefully you can make it up to me before you leave." She whispered in his ear. Charlie let out a soft moan. "You have no idea what I want to do to you." He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again. "We better go downstairs before someone starts asking too many questions." As they reached the bottom she noticed her mother and Mrs. Weasley hunched over the kitchen table with a long list in front of them.

**Chapter 21**

Saturday morning arrived with snow flurries. "It's perfect" her mother said softly looking out the kitchen window with her tea cup in hand. Alice thought it was freezing and stayed wrapped up in one of Charlies sweaters until the very last minute she had to change. Alice and Ginny sat at the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate listening to Mrs. Weasley and Charmain go over the days schedule.

As high noon approached Alice stood in Ginny's room looking at her dress. It was a sparkling red tea length dress with a white shawl and silver flats. Before she came up to get dressed her mother had braided her hair. It fell now over her shoulder held together by pins that looked like snowflakes. She carefully pulled the dress on, touched up the very little bit of make up she was wearing for the occasion and headed out to meet her mother at the opening of the tent.

Even though the tent was thin with large plastic windows showing the beautiful snow fall Alice was impressed how warm it was under it. She walked up the main aisle, her arm linked with her mothers. She glanced over at Charlie as she passed where he sat and couldn't help but smile as he mouthed 'wow'. If she wasn't currently in everyone's line of vision, she would have said the same to him sitting there in his black dress robes.

The ceremony was short, but perfect. Alice had never seen her mother so happy in her entire life. She would later tell her the only other time she was that blissfully happy was the day Alice was born. Soon the chairs were spread around tables that skirted the outside of a dance floor. The moment Alice was free of the photographer Charlie found her. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around.

"You look incredible." He said placing her back down on the ground. Alice dipped into a low curtsy. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself." Just then the photographer came up and offered to take a snap shot of them. Having so few, they obliged. Alice wrapped an arm around Charlies waist as he draped an arm around her shoulder like he always did. As she looked up to make sure he was smiling too, the photographer snapped the photo. Then they were interrupted by Laura and Christopher. "Weddings always make me cry!" She said hugging her cousin.

Laura was in a silvery glittered dress; her bright red hair was pulled on top of her head. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." Alice said finally getting to pull herself away from her cousin. "Your mother will be in France when the photos are completed so we will get to look though them all first!" Laura added "She is having them delivers to our house for safe keeping." Just then a slow song came on and Laura dragged Chris out to the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance?" Charlie asked her holding out his hand. Alice shrugged "Sure why not. You have to lead, I am a terrible dancer." Charlie laughed. "Me too." Charlie held Alice as close to him as possible as they let their bodies swing to the music. Once again the sinking dread filled him knowing that they would continue to steal small moments like these and then he was going away. Charlie hated how often he wondered if training in Romania was worth missing out on his time with Alice.

"What are you thinking about?" She said softly into his chest. "You. And all the moments in between that we make for each other." Charlie felt her grip on him get tighter as she nuzzled her face into his chest again. "I am going to miss you so much when you go." It came out as barely a whisper he wasn't even sure she had said it. "I don't have to go." He said and Alice pulled back from him. "Yes, you do Charlie. This is your life we are talking about, and I promise I will be in it no matter where it takes us because I love you Charlie."

She had said it so casually, and she had meant it completely. Charlie looked down at her surprised at what he had heard her say. Could it be possible that they were in love? He knew he loved her since the first time they kissed. Charlie thought his heart was going to explode in his chest as he reached down to her face and kissed her. "Oh Alice." He started. "I have loved you for so long."

After the dance Charlie took Alice into the borrow. The party had basically just started, and they knew it was going to go on even after food and cake. The moment his bedroom door closed behind them he had lifted her up and started kissing her. No words were spoken between them as she lifted her dress over her head and dropped in on the flood. When they couldn't contain themselves he gently placed her on the bed before removing his own clothes.

Alice inhaled sharply as their bodies moved together in one smooth motion. He had surprised her this time by lowering his head in between her thighs before entering her. She had to bite her lip to contain herself. As they finished, they laid on his bed together as Alice rain a hand though his hair. "I love you Charlie." She said again once she finally regained control of her breathing. "Not as much as I love you." He kissed her head. "But we need to get back."

Alice fixed her hair, make up and threw her clothes back on before rushing back to the party. Shortly after she spotted Charlie entering the tent again looking casual as ever before she could approach him though she saw Bill talking to him, so she decided to stay back. Alice grabbed herself a drink before sitting at a table watching the rest of the party go on in front of her. Bill had noticed Charlie and Alice's absence from the party and pulled him aside to question him about it. "I was just telling her about the possible job in Romania." Charlie said shyly.

"I thought you did that yesterday. Charlie all I've got to say is you better be playing it safe." Charlie took a step back trying to read Bills face. Did he know what they were up too? "Bill. I love her. "Charlie had made the final decision that he was going to marry Alice. "I want to marry her." He added. Bill clapped him on the shoulder. "I get it mate, just be careful. Otherwise I am happy for you."

When Bill left Charlie stood looking at Alice from across the room. Why had no body else made him feel like this? Had he always known she was out there and was just waiting for her? Whatever it was, fate maybe, he was so glad he was with her. He could not imagine being with another woman. He was going to marry Alice, or no one at all.

The Christmas holiday was coming to a close now and Alice found herself back on the train with Laura, Chris and Charlie. "Here." She said handing Charlie the picture of the two of them from her mother's wedding. "I have the one of us from my party and you have that one." Charlie looked down at the picture and smiled thinking of all the memories of that wonderful snowy night.

**Chapter 22**

This was it. The last week of school. Alice almost couldn't control her emotions when she thought about Charlie not being in school next year. He wouldn't even be in England. He would be in Romania doing what he loved, and she had to remember that. Alice knew if Charlie saw her crying over him leaving, he would stay and give up on his dream, and Alice promised she would never let that happen. She knew the minute they could be together again that they would, even if that meant living in Romania together.

Alice had focused her studies on becoming a healer. When Charlie asked her why she said it was a job she figured she needed in Romania for all the idiots getting burned or attacked by dragons. Charlie had chuckled but felt an overwhelming need to remind her how much she loved him. She was willing to leave everything behind to follow him and what he loved to do. They sat together now in the sun by the lake. "I can't believe Ron is starting school next year. If I ever thought I had it bad living in Bill's shadow I can't image what Ron feels like. Between Bill and me, Percy and the twins. Poor kid."

"That's the great thing about being a Weasley though. Each one is unique. He'll find his own place soon enough and be his own person." Alice added trying to find a way to cheer up Charlie. "have you enjoyed your year without Bill?" She further inquired. Charlie shrugged. "Its been weird not having him here, but at the same time it was nice being able to be myself without him always right there. Don't get me wrong I've always gotten along with Bill the best, being the closes in age but like you said, we each are our own person."

They sat in comfortable silence while Charlie thought about all the things Bill was getting ready to do. He was off to Egypt soon and not long after Charlie would be in Romania. Would they still be as close as ever now that they've been apart? A part of Charlie always thought him, and Bill had a bond much like the twins. Always knowing you had someone's back and they yours. As if reading his mind Alice nudged him and said "Don't worry. Nothing its going to split you and Bill up. He's your brother after all."

Alice sat in the great hall now at the end of the year feast lost in thought. She was completely amazed at how quickly this year went by and it made her sad. It was her last year seeing Charlie every single day. Now she was going to be the third wheel to Laura and Chris, which made her laugh a little. She knew she would spend every minute of the day writing to Charlie and telling him everything that he was missing, that is if anything worth writing about happened.

Alice often found herself wondering if Charlie would even be able to write to her because of everything he would be doing, and if she should bother to write to him because she didn't want to distract him from his work. It was going to be a struggle being away from him, but she also didn't want him to lose such a great opportunity because of her. She sighed heavily as she bit into some more of her potatoes.

One positive was that they had the entire summer to spend together before she had to come back to school, and he left for Romania. When she had talked to her mother about it all she had agreed to let Alice spend as much time with Charlie as she wanted too since he would be in route to Romania by the time she was leaving for school. She was slowly losing her appetite as she thought about everything that was going to change.

The next morning, she met up with Charlie and they walked hand in hand to the train. Their compartment was filled by the time the train pulled off. Alice and Charlie with Chris and Laura across from them chatting away. Violet was there too, speaking to a Ravenclaw boy that Alice had seen around the school but didn't know by name. Percy was there too, in the corner near the door a nose in a school book still. Alice often wondered what he was doing in Gryffindor house, Surely, he was a Ravenclaw or even a Slytherin with all that ambition.

The entire train ride back Charlie did not remove his arm from Alice's shoulder. He couldn't believe this was going to be his last Hogwarts express trip with her. She sat close to him her head on his shoulder as she chatted casually with Laura and Violet. He listened to the sound of her voice trying to imprint it into his brain for all the nights he would spend alone in Romania. Charlie had secretly feared that he would get so pre-occupied out there that he would forget her. Then he would look at her face and think how could you possibly forget someone who made you feel like the luckiest guy in the world?

They reached the station and Alice found herself clinging to Charlie. "Come on. It's only a week and then we will be back together. I promise!" He said kissing her head and guiding her off the train. They had a quick kiss goodbye before departing in their separate ways. The following week Alice moped around her house, or cuddled on the couch with her mother. Everyday was another day closer to him leaving and she was struggling hard with it. "Keep a positive mind set honey." Her mother said one night as the cuddled on the couch. "I believe you two will have the future figured out before you finish off your last year."

Finally, she was back at the borrow. Charlie ran out of the front door and scooped her up in his arms picking her up from the ground. Alice threw her head back and laughed with pure happiness as her mother and his looked on after them. "Oh, to be young and in love." Mrs. Weasley said to Charmain and both women laughed before heading into the house for a cup of tea. Over the next couple of weeks Alice had an amazing time with Charlie and his siblings. They would play quidditch in the field around the house and help de-gnome the garden for Mrs. Weasley.

Then almost every night Alice and Charlie would sneak off before bed and make love in new hiding places. They explored each other like it was the last time they'd ever seen another living soul. When they would return to the borrow Alice would throw herself on the sofa and fall asleep instantly dreaming of the future with Charlie.

Suddenly it was Alice's last night at the borrow. Charlie was leaving for Romania the following day, and was spending the last couple of hours with his family. In the middle of the night Charlie snuck downstairs and cuddled with her on the couch and they never left each other's sides until Charmain showed up to take Alice home with her. Charlie kissed her so passionately she felt tears form in her eyes.

Keeping his hands cupped around her face, he placed his forehead against hers. "Write to me every day, and I promise I will see you as soon as I can." Holding in a sob, Alice just nodded. Finally, he took a step back from her, still holding her hands. "You are going to be fantastic." She said softly as a single tear rolled down her face. We wipped it away. Charmain reached them at this point. "Best of luck Charlie." She said giving him hug. "Thank you."

Alice walked backwards a couple of steps, the summer breeze blowing her long hair all around her. Her green eyes shown brightly and never moved from Charlies until they were gone with a small pop. Next thing Alice knew she was standing outside the back of their house. She looked up at her mother, sighed and entered the house. Alice spent the next two days packing until it was time to get on the Hogwarts Express for her last year at school.

She wasn't sure there was anything to look forward too. She had told her team mates she was dropping Quidditch last year to focus on her studies. She never told Charlie that, it would have crushed him, but she suddenly didn't care about it too much. Not since he wasn't going to be there. It was just another thing that connected her to him. "Alice what's the matter?" Laura asked her to break into her thoughts. "Hm? Nothing, just thinking." She said casually. Laura looked at her sadly but did not push the issue.

Alice had been so caught up in her own misery that she received a slight shock when she heard Ron Weasley's name called for the sorting ceremony. Her head shot up to watch the tall lanky red-haired boy sit on the stool. She smiled imaging that was what Charlie looked like on his first day at Hogwarts. Everyone around her was too busy discussing the fact that the famous Harry Potter was now attending Hogwarts to even notice her keen interest in the Weasley boy.

The first couple days of school went by uneventful. Alice stared at her notebook Charlie had given her trying to think of something to write to him, she carried it with her everywhere just so she could write something down if it happened. It wasn't until the end of the week that she got something interesting to tell Charlie;

_My Charlie,_

_ I hope this letter finds you well. I miss you so terribly much, school is not the same now without you. I don't know how I managed my first four years with out you to be honest. Guess what I just heard. The famous Harry Potter is now Gryffindors newest and youngest Seeker! He is going to go down in history! You better hope he isn't half as good as you once were, or else you will be quickly forgotten around here. _

_ I joke of course. I have a feeling of course you will always be remembered, especially because the span of Weasleys is too long for you to ever be forgotten. My healer training is going well. I am even doing my best at potions! Please write to me soon so I know you weren't a dragon's dinner. _

_All my love _

_Alice x_

As soon as Alice had a free period, she rushed off to the owlery to send Puff on his longest journey yet. That is exactly how the rest of the year played out. Letters to Charlie;

_My Dearest Charlie, 01 Nov_

_ Halloween has come and gone. Apparently, someone let a troll into the castle. I do not know too much at this time but apparently it has caused your brother Ron to befriend Harry Potter and a young girl named Hermione. Otherwise the year has been quiet again. Please don't be upset with me for telling you this, but I've dropped out of the Quidditch team. I know in your last letter you wanted me to let you know how Harry played against me but I am sorry to say I will never know. I wanted to focus on my studies, that way I can come to you as soon as I am finished here. _

_I miss you so much every day_

_Alice x_

_Charlie, 25 Dec_

_ Congratulations! I am so glad that they are going to keep you on. I am so proud of all the hard work you have put into proving yourself. I apologize for taking so long to answer your last letter, Puff must have taken a break at some point between us and I wanted to rest him some more before sending him out again. _

_ I am a little upset that I've missed you this Christmas, but I am so glad that your parents were coming out to see you. They must be so proud of you. I can not wait to come and see you myself, and those beautiful dragons you keep telling me about. You are living a much more exciting life then I am. Only a couple more months though, I must remind myself._

_Hugs and kisses_

_Alice_

_My love Charlie, 05 May_

_ I heard that you guys are getting a new dragon! That's right, I know about Norbert. How adorable. I was not able to see him when I tried to visit Hagrid after I heard your brother and his friends discussing it, and then Laura told me that they had been caught and sent to detention. I asked Percy why and he said something about a dragon. He then expressed that Ron was turning into you! I personally did not see anything wrong with that, but I suppose its because he doesn't no love you in the ways that I love you. _

_ I need to ask you a terrible favor. I was accepted into St. Mungo's burn unit for some further studies after school, so I may need to push my trip back to see you until at least August. The program will end two weeks after my birthday and then I will be on my way to you. Please write back soon and let me know if we can make that work._

_All my love_

_Alice x_

**Chapter 23**

Alice couldn't believe that the end of the year had finally come! She was beyond excited to be going home, it was one step closer to seeing Charlie again. She had opened that her internship at St. Mungo's would help pass the time quickly, she started in two days after all. Everything was coming together perfectly!

As soon as she got home Charmain helped Alice get everything together that she needed for her first day of St. Mungo's. "What are you going to tell them if they want you to stay on with them?" Her mother asked. "I'll probably decline. I want to be in Romania with Charlie, however if something happens then I will try and apply again." She touched her mother's arm when she noticed the stricken look on her face. "I'll be okay mam. Trust me."

The next day Alice stood inside the entrance for the burn victims and smiled widely. This was going to have her prepared for whatever she was going to face in Romania. She picked up her tasks quickly and the other healers were impressed by her knowledge especially being right out of school. She took her job seriously and was amazed by how much she loved taking care of the people. Each day was filled with hard work and most of the time her feet ached but she loved every minute of it, and it did help pass the time on her count down to Charlie.

Alice had officially turned 18! This new chapter of her left was an exciting one for her. She had finished her internship at St. Mungo's and they even told her they would hold a spot open for her for a year just in case she changed her mind and wanted to come back to work with them. As she packed herself a bag for her trip she thought about her relationship with Charlie and was amazed they had lasted since she was fifteen.

Although they never actually put a label on their relationship each of them knew what they felt for each other and that was the important part. Alice still wore the necklace he gave her their first Christmas together. She touched it now as she remembered the feeling, she got looking over the letter he had sent with it and smiled at the thought. "only one week to go!" She said out loud to Puff her owl who was fast asleep in her cage.

When Alice went down stairs, she was surprised to see Marcus stating at the front window. "What's the matter?" She asked normally expecting to see him at the kitchen table by six pm waiting for the okay to dig into another delicious dinner made by her mother. He grunted before moving away from the window and closing the lace curtain again. "The same man has walked past this house everyday twice a day and I can't tell if he notices the house or not, I've also never seen him before. It's very odd."

Nothing was going to spoil Alice's mood. "It's probably nothing. New people move into neighborhoods all the time. If he notices us made its because he's a fellow wizard and is just working up the nerve to approach us." That didn't comfort Marcus either and he looked even more miserable as they walked into the kitchen for dinner. "Ah there you both are. Come on dinner is getting cold!" her mother said cheerfully as ever sitting herself down at the table.

After dinner Alice saw Marcus standing at the window again. "Have you seen that man again?" She asked him to sit down in a chair next to the fire. She tucked her legs under herself and pulled out a book on the studies of Dragons going on in Romania that Charlie had sent to her. "No." He said with a defeated sigh sitting across from her looking into the fire in deep thought. "I can't decide if I want to go to work tomorrow. It is really bothering me."

Alice fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Marcus, it's going to be okay. I know you want to protect us but to miss out on work because we got a new neighbor seems a bit extreme." Marcus nodded slowly but did not reply or look over at her, his gaze still fixed on the small fire. "Have you brought this up to Mam?" She asked next and Marcus shook his head no. "I don't want to give her any reason to worry." Their eyes met. "You know how quick she is to worry." Alice nodded. Just then her mother walked into the room and Alice turned back to her book.

"Right." Alice said about an hour later announcing her departure to bed. "I'm going to head up early and write to Charlie before bed. I want to make sure I'm not forgetting anything before my trip." She gave her mother a kiss on the forehead and headed upstairs. She placed the book on her bedside table before going to her desk to write Charlie's letter.

_Charlie,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I just wanted to make sure that we had everything ready for my visit. I haven't told my mother yet that if this trip goes well that I will be moving out there permanently with you. I don't know if it's the fear of what she'll think or just wanting to make sure everything goes well for us. You know I can be funny about getting my hopes up. I can't wait to see you though; this trip is going to be the adventure of a life time for me. _

_I think Marcus is going crazy. He keeps freaking out over a new person that walks past our house. He thinks he is a muggle that can see into our house even though the man hasn't even looked in the direction of the house. We aren't the only wizards around here, but we do tend to see more muggles then Wizards. Although now that I think about it there is a new woman in town, I've seen her when I've walked down to the local muggle shop for some of the sweets I like. Perhaps its her husband that Marcus sees on an evening stroll. _

_I hope to hear back from you soon, I know you are busy. If not, I will see you soon enough._

_All my love_

_A _

**Chapter 24**

He looked down at the letter he received by Alice and smiled at the small box on his bedside table. He had planned to ask her to marry him when she was out here visiting him, hoping it would help ease her mother into letting her move here, and of course because he had loved Alice more than anyone in the world. He wanted her by his side for the rest of his life and according to her letter she knew something like this was coming. He didn't mind. He was still excited and couldn't wait.

There was a frantic knock at the door just then and he laid the letter on his bed. Mathew Franklin, one of his fellow researchers, was standing in the door way. "Charlie, we got an urgent message from the ministry, you are needed back in England. It's an emergency from your father." In that moment everything ran though Charlie's head, but it felt empty at the same time. "I've got you covered mate, just get home." He gave Mathew a quick nod before packing a small bag of clothes and rushing out the door.

He arrived at the burrow in the late evening and found himself face to face with his entire family. "What is going on?" He asked confused and his mother burst into tears. As his father comforted his mother Bill approached him fumbling with something in his hands. "Charlie." He said but stopped as if unable to find the words. Finally, he sighed and came out with it. "last night there was a break-in up in north. A muggle man used a witch to get into a very well protected house once he was inside, he murdered her, and everyone in the house. I am so sorry."

Charlie felt his blood run cold as Bill placed a small golden snitch necklace in his hand. "No." He said softly. No one said anything just looked at him mournfully. With a small pop he was gone from the burrow and standing outside a now full visible house in a small town in Alnwick. Charlie was not surprised when Bill appeared next to him a moment later. On the door step of the house was an outline of one person, the downstairs of the house was clean and untouched. He looked up the stairs and rushed up them, Bill quickly behind him. In the first room there was two broken wands on the floor, the outline of two people sleeping in bed, and blood on the headboard. Charlie's body started to shake but he made himself turn and go into the last bedroom.

The door was already open, and he stood there for a moment before walking in. Her room seemed completely untouched. He saw her broken wand on the floor, and the dragon book he had sent her on the bedside table. Then in the bed the outline of her body. Charlie's body shuddered as he fought back the tears. "Do they know who did it?" He asked scared that he already knew the answer. "Her father, and yes they've caught him."

Less then an hour later Bill and Charlie arrived back to the Burrow. Charlie threw himself down on the nearest chair, and before he even knew it, he was a sleep. Charlie woke the next morning to the smell of food and tea coming from the kitchen. He slowly walked in to find his mother sitting at the table her eyes were sad when they met his and she poured him a cup of tea just the way he liked it. "You know something Mum." He started softly. "I was going to ask her to marry me when she came to visit."

Mrs. Weasley's heart broke for her son. She couldn't imagine losing Arthur, not now, not so young, not ever. She reached her hand across the table as tears filled Charlies eyes. Were they tears of sadness or tears of frustration? For the last couple of hours, he wondered if him being closer, or being around more could have helped save her. Just then his father came home. He had taken some time off at the office but went in to gather some information on Alice's death for Charlie.

Charlie opened the file his father had given him and read over the documents. Apparently, Roy Mackelman was a very unstable muggle. Marcus, Alice's step father, had filed some reports on him when Alice and her mother were able to escape him when Alice was eleven and he had been on the Ministry's radar ever since. He went quiet for a couple of years posing no threat to the wizarding world. Last year he had met another witch, Patty Yancy, to whom he claimed his love for. They had been engaged a month prior to her murder.

Roy had convinced her to remove the spells around Alice's mothers house and Patty got into the house by using Alohomora believing that it was an abandoned house. Roy then stabbed her and broke her wand before sneaking up the stairs to the rest of the family. Interviewers asked him why he murdered his fiancé he said, "She was the means to an end." And when asked why he murdered his ex-girlfriend, her new husband and his own daughter he simply said, "Because nobody leaves a Mackelman." Further investigation shows his own father died in prison for beating his wife to death when she filed for devoice when Roy was only ten years old.

Charlie punched the table in anger. If only he had convinced Alice to come to Romania with him sooner, if only he had waited in England with her. "it just goes to show you there is evil everywhere." His mother said from behind him, apparently reading over his shoulder. Charlie read the funeral announcement on the back on the file and knew he had to be there.

Three days later he found himself dressed in a new suit standing outside a cemetery working up the nerve to walk in. Just then Laura greeted him at the entrance holding her hand out to him. "I'm glad you could come. Your father said he was going to reach out to you when we got the tragic news. Come on, you belong with us." She guided him up to the seats where her own family was sitting and placed him in the empty seat next to her and one of Marcus' family members who gave him a stiff nod.

He could see her from his seat. She looked peaceful, minus the small cut line across her neck that they tried to cover up, but he knew it was there. She was in a simple yellow dress that made her dark hair stand out against her pale skin. His heart lurched in pain looking at the only woman he ever loved gone taken from him. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, as he had done so many times before, but knowing this was the last time he would ever be able too.

As he looked down upon her peaceful face, he noticed the necklace around her neck and before he could control himself, he felt the warm tears slide down his cheek. He looked down at the picture of the two of them together. It was only one of two taken of the two of them together. Marcus had taken the picture at Alice's sixteen birthday celebration. She was barefoot, but in a light blue sun dress and her necklace. She was standing on her tip toe kissing Charlie on the cheek. The only movement in the photograph was the growing smile on Charlies face. He took the picture of the two of them and placed it beside her. Tucking it into her arm he whispered, "Don't forget me because I will never forget you."

After the funeral he went straight back to the burrow where he changed, said goodbye to the rest of his family and headed back to Romania. He didn't want to be in England with people looking at him sadly, and everyone knowing what happened. He needed to be with the dragons and studying them and how they worked. Dragons were always his life's ambition, and Alice always encouraged him to push on and follow his dreams. When he got back to his small room, he made a small area on a shelf with the small trophy she got him for Christmas, her necklace, and the engagement ring surrounding the photograph of him and her. The same photograph he placed with Alice before she was gone forever.

Charlie cried himself to sleep that night. Finally allowing himself to express every emotion he had now that it was all over. He was surprised to find the only thing he felt was heart break. He was going to miss her and knowing that her funeral was the last time he was going to see her again made him cry even more. He felt mad at the world, too. He had stepped outside of his comfort zone and found love in something other then Quidditch and Magical Creatures and it was taken from him so quickly. He didn't understand how people got so lucky, and unlucky in life.

He looked at her picture one last time remembering that moment those couple of years ago and was happy that even for a short while she was a part of his life, and that he loved her as much has he possibly could. As he drifted off to slept, he felt a calming presence wash over him and he knew that she had truly loved him and that she was going to be waiting for him.

**After The Final Battle – 1998**

Charlie was back at the burrow for another gut-wrenching reason. His brother Fred had died during the Battle at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley had been an absolute wreck though the entire thing, they all had, but Charlie couldn't imagine what losing a child so young does to a mother. As he sat at their large kitchen table the day after his brother's funeral, he found his thoughts going back to the day when he lost Alice, and how it was almost a blessing her mother was taken too. He couldn't have imagined how it would have torn her apart to lose her only child.

Charlie dug into his jacket pocket and pulled out his picture of him and Alice and smiled. They were so young, seventeen seemed a lifetime ago to Charlie. In the picture Alice's long black hair hung over her shoulder as she smiled up at him and he stood next to her with his arm slung around her shoulder, looking casual as ever and a big goofy grin on his face. Charlie's hair was a little shorter then, and after spending so much time in Romania he was sure he had more freckles now. He remembered that moment perfectly. It was at her mothers wedding and it was the moment Charlie knew he wanted to be with Alice for the rest of his life.

Just then he heard his mothers voice. "I bet its hard having to go though this again." She was standing behind him looking at the picture.

Charlie hesitated for a moment before saying. "Mum. I saw her." Mrs. Weasley sat down. "She was with me while we were battling. Some moments when I didn't think I could go on longer I swear I could feel her. It was like she was inside giving me the extra strength to push on. Am I crazy?" he was certain he was, but his mother gave him a small smile and reached over to touch his arm. "I don't believe you are crazy Charlie. Alice loved you very much, and Hogwarts was a very important place for the both of you. I do believe she was with you every step of the way, just like I believe she is with you each day. Those were tough times and in those moments our love for each other grows stronger."

"She let herself be seen by you to give you the fight to keep going." Tears started to gather in her eyes as she said, "I am glad that Fred will not be alone, even though I know he'll be keeping a special eye on George, just like Alice does with you." She patted her son on the shoulder before walking away wiping tears from her face. Charlie looked down at his picture of Alice. Charlie often wondered if Alice was disappointed that he didn't do more with his life. He loved being with the dragons, they were is life purpose now. It didn't matter how many women he met in his life, no one gave him the same feelings he had when he was with Alice. Sometimes he felt them just looking at her picture.

She was his drive to fight every day. When he would worry that he would forget her, her voice would pop into his head and tell him to continue pursuing his dreams. Charlie always promised her that he would never let her down and told her often that if another woman came into his life who made him feel the way she did, he would hope that she would understand. It had been almost seven years since her passing though, and Charlie was perfectly okay if no one came into his life. He had loved Alice with every fiber of his being, and he never once stopped loving her. He knew she was waiting for him.

**Christmas- 2015**

It had been another brilliant Christmas holiday visiting with family. Charlie was always known as the fun Uncle when he was with all his nephews and nieces and they made him feel like nothing else in the world had mattered. They had a large family dinner at the Borrow and the last couple of days Charlie had been going around to each of his brother's and sister house spending a little bit of extra time with each of them. Tonight, he found himself at Harry and Ginny's house babysitting the kids so they could go out and enjoy a dinner just the two of them.

Albus and James told Charlie all about their year in school so far while Lilly complained about how jealous she was that she was still too young. "Don't you worry about it, Lilly. Enjoy being little. I would do anything to be your age again you know! Being an adult is hard work." He said wrapping his niece in a bear hug. Her laugh was infectious and in so many ways it flooded his mind with memories. Finally, Ginny and Harry had returned and ushered all the kids off to bed. "Uncle Charlie, will you tell me a story?" Lilly asked clinging to his leg. He followed her up to bed and tucked her in before stretching his long legs beside her and letting her rest her head on his chest.

Ginny was finishing up saying good night to Albus and James before she reached Lilly's room. She stopped listening to her big brothers voice softly telling a story. "Princess Alice stood in the window of the large tower looking for a way out, but the dragon was mad and had blocked every path to safety!" just then Lilly said eagerly "But then you came in and saved her right Uncle Charlie? Because dragons listen to you." Ginny had to cover her mouth from laughing out loud. Charlie had chuckled. "Of course, because I am Uncle Charlie the dragon whisper!" Lilly had laughed again.

Ginny found Harry sitting downstairs at the table going over some papers for work in the upcoming days. "Charlie is telling Lilly a story about dragons and guess who the princess is." Ginny said pouring herself a cup of tea and sitting next to him. "Lilly?" Harry asked thinking it was a bit obvious. "Alice." Her name lingered in the air between the two of them. Harry had only heard about Alice though some stories even though she was at Hogwarts during his first year. She had kept to herself then, not even playing on the Quidditch team anymore.

"It's amazing that even after all these years he still holds on to her, remembers her." Ginny was saying to her tea cup more so then to Harry. "Do you think he'll ever move on? Maybe find someone else?" he asked, and Ginny shook her head. "I think now he just loves his life, his freedom to come and go as he pleases." Charlie hadn't spoken about Alice in seventeen years, but that didn't mean that he had forgotten her as some people might have assumed. "That girl has some imagination." Charlie said stretching as he walked into the kitchen. "Ginny? What's the matter?" He said catching a glimpse of Ginny who's eyes started to tear up when she looked at him.

As he poured a cup of tea she walked over and hugged him. "I love you, Charlie." In that hug Ginny tried to portray everything she knew she couldn't say to him. She wanted to tell him how strong she thought he was for going on with his life without her, how sad she was for him that he lost a love so young. How sorry she was that after everything she was lucky enough to still have Harry when she too knew she could have lost him so many times. Finally, she looked up into his face and whispered, "I heard your story to Lilly."

Charlies tired eyes searched his sisters tear filled eyes and Ginny knew that he understood what she was saying to him. Slowly he put his arms around her and hugged her back. As sad tight hug, a hug you might give to someone you thought you lost, or someone you were about to lose


End file.
